Infinite Possibilities
by WriterLady1031
Summary: Inu-HPotter crossover. Sess-Kag. Strange demons appear around the shrine under the orders of Naraku. Escaping into the well she thought sealed, Kagome and Shippou find themselves on the other side of the world facing a new evil. Please R&R!
1. Escape!

WL1031: Hello all! I am back with another story!  
  
Jade: Of course, I am back as well. You know you can't leave a muse hanging.  
  
WL1031: looking preoccupied Yes... well... On to the story!  
  
Jade: That's right people! This one should please the masses. It's an InuYasha and Harry Potter Crossover. So you know that we don't own any of that! Well, just the plot.  
  
WL1031: Yes, so let's get this started. Yeah, I know that I've got some other stories that aren't done, but this one had been circling my creative waters for a few days. Anywho, let's go!  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. It is the fabulous brainchild of J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the Inu Yasha Universe, which is the baby of Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue!  
  
****  
**  
Infinite Possibilities   
Chapter 1: Escape!

The black car sped around the sharp corner, the tires screaming as they barely clung to the road. Dust and rocks scattered as the vehicle flashed down the mountain lane. Reaching speeds over 80mph, the driver cringed when her eyes turned towards the rearview mirror. Another car was speeding closely behind, not falling back in the slightest.  
  
"Just a little bit farther," she said. She pushed the gas pedal down to the floor. A little voice moaned from the back seat.  
  
"_Okaa-san_, how much farther until we get there?" The little queried. "My side really hurts."  
  
"Please just hold on a little longer." The woman said. "If we can make it to the city, we can lose them. Just hold tight, okay?"  
  
Taking a short cut, the woman whipped the car in front of a big rig that was making its way down the road. Ignoring the multiple horn blasts, she took the nearest exit and raced towards the city. _'Almost home_...' Thinking back over the situation she'd found herself in, Kagome Higurashi's mind wandered as she sped towards the shrine. The revving of the engine as she shifted gears brought back the horrible memories from which she and Shippou barely escaped from.

****

**  
  
Flashback**

****

****

****

****

"Kagome, you have to get back home," _Jii-san_ said. He gripped her hand with his own bloodied hand. His chest was rising and falling in painful movements.  
  
"But, _Jii-san_ what—" Kagome cried.  
  
"No complaints!" His voice was becoming weaker by the moment. He coughed and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Kagome felt the tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
"No, we can't leave you!" Kagome tried to pull him up to his feet. When they took a few steps, the older man crumpled to the floor again. Shippou hopped down to the floor and scampered to the man's side. Tears were running down his little face also.  
  
"I am dying, granddaughter." He coughed again. "You _must_ make it back to the shrine. Your mother and brother would have wanted you to be safe." He gripped her hand again. "Jump into the well, Kagome."  
  
"But, the well sealed after the jewel was completed. There's no way that I can go back to the Feudal Era."  
  
"There's no time to talk about the logistics, Kagome!" His breath was coming in shallow pants as he tried to get in enough air to tell her what to do. "Inside the well house you will find your bow and arrows. Take them and touch the rim of the well...it was never closed... you just never tried until now... jump inside and you will be safe. Go... _go_!"  
  
His eyes closed as his head turned to the side. The last vestiges of his life left his body, the hand gripping hers become slack as it released to the floor. Kagome laid her head against his chest and cried, the sobs shaking her slim shoulders. Shippou climbed into her lap and caressed her arm, trying to comfort his adopted mother. He patted her face with his small hands.  
  
"_Okaa-san_? We _have_ to go. I can hear them coming closer." It was as if she wasn't listening. "_Please_, we have to go! I can hear Naraku and those strange demons coming closer to get us." Finally, the pleading in the little kit's voice shook Kagome out of her grief. Picking him up in her arms, she leaned over and placed a kiss on her grandfather's forehead.  
  
"I love you, _Jii-san. _Thank you for everything—from the weird gifts and tales to your loving support as I went to the Feudal Era. I will not fail you, mom or Sota." Standing up, she gripped Shippou tighter in her arms. "Let's go."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the little duo made it out of the building. Just as they made their way towards one of the cars, bullets began raining down on them. Opening a door, she pulled a body out of the front seat. "Hurry, Shippou! Get in the back and stay down!" Using a small bolt of miko energy, she started the car and shot out of the parking lot. Luckily, Hojou had shown her how to drive a stick shift before he moved to America for University. Looking in the rearview mirror, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
It was fine until the car behind her began to chase them down the mountain.**  
  
End Flashback  
  
**

****

**  
  
**

****

Pulling up in front of the shrine, Kagome grabbed Shippou from the back seat and ran up the steps. Turning her head, she saw the strange floating demons coming towards her as they raced across the courtyard of the shrine.  
  
Shippou leaned over her shoulder and tried to blast them away with his magic. It worked for a little while, but they kept on coming. Dashing out of the way as one of them tried to swoop down and suck the life from them, Kagome pulled the little _kitsune_ down and jumped up the steps of the well house. Sealing the doors with her miko energy, she made her way to the well. Slowing down, she gazed at the old wooden well, looking at the ancient structure—Shippou was just as entranced as he watched from Kagome's arms. Placing her hand on the well, it shimmered and then a clicking sound was heard as if it was unlocking.  
  
"The well..." she said softly. The memories of the place beyond the well flew through her mind. Shippou patted her arm with his small hand.  
  
"Kagome?" He pointed to the side of the well. "Your bow and arrows are there along with the big backpack you used to carry."  
  
Coming out of her stupor, Kagome put Shippou down on the ground. Just as she was about to dig through the yellow bag, a banging was heard at the doors of the well house.  
  
"Hurry up, Kagome!" Shippou shouted as he jumped on her shoulder again. "They're right outside!" The splintering sound of breaking wood could be heard as the demonic minions tried to force their way inside. Picking up her bow and arrows, Kagome slung the bag onto her back. Then, stepping onto the well, she took a breath, tightened her grip around her adopted son, and jumped into the well.  
  
The blue light engulfed them just as the demons broke through the doors.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Stepping into the well house, Naraku surveyed the scene before him. The girl and the little kitsune cub were gone. They had escaped through the well—the one place that he could not go through. However, that was not a problem. Turning around, a malicious smile lit his beautiful face causing his red eyes to sparkle. He knew just where they went.  
  
"Their little escape is getting things on the way." He smiled a deadly smile. "Exactly right where we want them to be." He laughed evilly as he walked down the steps of the well house. Signaling over his shoulder, he ordered them to prepare themselves for their journey. It was time to visit his co-conspirator in his humble abode.  
  
"Kanna. Kagura. It is time to leave now. Get into the car."  
  
Quickly, the small party situated themselves in the car. It soon made its way to the airport where a private jet was waiting to take them to the other side of the world.  
.  
.  
  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
  
WL1031: Well, that was certainly something!

Jade: Oh, I know what you mean! This is pretty interesting! Good job, WL! gives her a high five YES!

WL1031: looking around Maybe our audience will review more... hint hint!

Jade: Yeah, and she even took off the block on unsigned reviews people.... You know what that means! Review!

WL1031: Yes, please do. Look out for the next chapter soon!

**__**

**_  
  
Translations: _**

_Okaa-san_: mother

_Jii-san_: grandfather, informal (Maybe wrong about this one! I'm still learning Japanese!)

_kitsune_: fox


	2. Strange New World

WL1031: Alright, folks. We're back with chapter 2!  
  
Jade: And we got 4 reviews at FF.net! YES! Also, 2 review at AFF.net!  
  
WL1031: I know I read them and got a warm fuzzy feeling inside.  
  
Jade: Actually, you looked sort of goofy. (laughs and runs offstage)  
  
WL1031: (sighs) Don't mind her, people. She only knows that goofy look because she's got it on her face all the time. And now, here's the disclaimer. (points to a sign behind her.)  
  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. It is the fabulous brainchild of J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the Inu Yasha Universe, which is the baby of Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue!  
_**

**__**

Infinite Possibilities   
Chapter 2: Strange New World  
.  
.  
  
An old well sat in the middle of a very dense forest. It was surrounded by foliage, the mass of greenish brown vines curling around and into the mouth of the well. To any artistic eye, this scene would have been just right for a beautiful woodland painting. However; this was not the case. The well sat in the middle of a dark and dank patch of woods, a place teeming with strange wildlife and even deadlier plants. It was definitely not the place for the faint of heart.  
  
The Forbidden Forest surrounding the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a very dangerous place to be. Extremely hostile plants and animals were ready to do a person in at the slightest moment, ready to defend themselves from a perceived threat. Many people often died or went missing in the dense growth, never to be seen again. The ones who did make it out alive were either very brave or just lucky that some benevolent and caring deity granted them safe passage.  
  
A blue light could be seen emanating from the well before it fell dark again. Lying at the bottom of the well Kagome was instantly aware that this well was in some kind of forested area. The menacing looking trees and sounds swaying over and down into the well were much different from those of the Feudal Era, not at all like the quiet and friendly trees of InuYasha's Forest. Letting out a breath, Kagome sat up and prepared to climb out of the well. Shippou jumped onto her shoulder as she placed a foot and hand on the vines growing down into the well. However, they both screamed when the seemingly listless plants began to wind around them. Any struggle was soon realized to be a waste, finally understanding that the vines were lifting them out of the well and not trying to suffocate them. Kagome and Shippou were gently placed on the ground next to the well—from which they quickly backed away from, only to see a set of bow and arrows to be placed down a few moments later.  
  
Shippou looked at this adopted mother with fear on his face. Even though he was a _youkai, _he was very afraid of the sounds that were resonating in the clearing around them. He had never heard such noises before in his life and the look on Kagome's face told him that she had not either. Instinctively, she tightened her arms around the little cub, her mothering instincts jumping into overdrive.  
  
"I think that we should get out of here, Shippou." She said, turning her eyes to different points around them. She was searching for whatever was causing her miko energy to radiate along her nerves. "There's something out there and we need to leave now."  
  
"So do I, Kagome. It's really scary out here!" Shippou was also feeling a strange sense running through his body—the last loud growling pushed him over the edge. It was coming closer and closer, sounding no where near friendly. Staring at each other in fright, both decided to make a run for it.  
  
"Quick, grab my bow and arrows!" Kagome said, as she straightened the bag on her back. She held out her arm, allowing Shippou to climb to her shoulder.  
  
As they escaped through the sweeping branches and gnarling bushes of the forest, Shippou couldn't help but feel that where ever they had landed, this strange new world, it definitely wasn't any place they'd been to before.  
.  
.  
.

_'A strange new world, indeed...'  
  
_Turning on his side, the man lounged in the big silk covered bed. He had woken an hour before feeling slightly anxious. It was a gnawing sensation that prickled at his conscious until his eyes snapped open. Looking through the curtains that draped around the bed, he saw that it was still night time. The moonlight bathed his body with an ethereal glow; a virtual angel in the form of a human.  
  
Sighing at the fact that sleep would no longer come, the man got out of bed. It wasn't like actually he needed to sleep; on the contrary, a few hours of dozing didn't hurt every once and a while. Walking towards the window, the man stood silently and watched the expanse of lawn outside of his window. He could see lights in the distance, the street buzzing with the sounds and movements of the irritating humans moving about. Living so close to them was an annoyance, but he lived with it. It wasn't like he could just go around killing them—although it wouldn't hurt to be rid of a few of them—it would be nice if they would just shut the fuck up. Out of all the houses he had in the world, this one was by far the noisiest. Flexing his claws, Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought of silencing his bothersome neighbors—after five hundred years, humans were still an irritant to him. Still, it wouldn't do to draw attention to himself. Turning away from the window, he silently made his way downstairs to his den. Just as he reached the door, a quiet humming noise touched his senses. He ignored it for a moment because it went away as quickly as it came. Stepping into the room, the sensation assaulted him again. Glancing towards the wall, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"It couldn't be." His thought being spoken out loud, he moved closer to the wall. Mounted on the wall were the three swords of his past. The Tetsusaiga was glowing in a bright white; the Tensaiga emitting a pale blue color. It had been a long time since he had held any of these swords, maybe close to one hundred years; the last time he had been in Japan. Reaching up, he placed a clawed hand on the grip of the Tetsusaiga. It began to beat in time with his heart beat, the strange humming he felt under his skin reminding him of...  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash from the sword and for a moment he could not see. The next thing he knew, the sword was in his hand. His mind was assaulted with memories of the past; the Feudal Era when Inuyasha was alive and her... that woman-child that intrigued him to no end. Kagome... the brave little _miko_ who completed the jewel after Naraku was defeated. _His_ brave little miko... More memories flew through his mind as he tightened his grip on the sword handle. The first time he saw her; the way she smelled when he got close; how she treated his daughter Rin and her little fox cub; the smile she wore when he agreed that they would be friends...all of them pleasant memories. Then, the next batch of images flooded his mind right to the moment when she disappeared from his sight. 

.  
.  
  
**_FLASHBACK_** **__**  
  
Kagome held the completed _Shikon no Tama_ in the palm of her hands. It was glowing softly in pink, the ugly blackness of the jewel purified away. This should have been a happy moment, but it was not. Inuyasha was dead, having been killed by Kikyo. Miroku and Sango had been injured, as well as Kouga, but they would all live. Turning away from the scene before her, Kagome walked to sit under an old tree. Shippou jumped and cuddled into her arms, noticing the sadness radiating from his mother. He tried to cheer her up and she patted his tail gratefully.  
  
"What are you going to do, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sighed and tears blurred her vision. "I don't know, Shippou. I have not a clue what to do with the jewel nor do I know what to wish for. Our friends are hurt and Kohaku and Inuyasha are dead. Sesshoumaru tried to use the sword to revive them, but it would only work on Kohaku." The tears were sliding down her cheeks now, having burst from her eyes. "I-I just don't know, Shippou!" Curling her head into his soft fur, the two cried together.  
  
.  
.  
  
Moments earlier, Sesshoumaru knelt next to Inuyasha as he was dying. He watched as his brother struggled to breathe, fighting to live even as the undead miko's arrow poisoned his body. Kagome cried as she also knelt behind Inuyasha, having placed his head on her lap. He reached up a bloodied claw to her cheek, wiping away a few tears that had escaped from her sad eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome," his ragged voice whispered. "I don't want you to suffer and hold on to me when I am gone." He wearily turned his eyes towards his brother. "Sesshoumaru, I don't hate you anymore. I don't blame you for anything now. You...you are..." He suddenly grabbed the sword by his side. "Brother... I... I want you to have the sword...to protect Rin...take it..." He let out a deep breathe and closed his eyes. "I love you... Kagome..."  
  
"No! No, Inuyasha!" Kagome leaned down and tried to shake the life back into him. A rusty laugh met her efforts. His eyes lifted open.  
  
"Kagome... I have to...it is time." Inuyasha smiled, his bloody lips creasing upwards in a true grin of happiness. "Sango and Miroku will be happy...tell them to live... and Wimpy Wolf... Ayame is waiting for him...Shippou...th-that little runt was my son... Sesshou... my brother... live for me...try to... smile..." Inuyasha took a deep breathe and then exhaled, his head turning to the side. His eyes drifted shut for the last time.  
  
Kagome let out a cry of pain, the loss of her friend breaking her heart. Getting up, Sesshoumaru left the sword on the ground next to his brother and Kagome. The Tensaiga at his side was dormant, completely ignoring his wish to revive his brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please! Use your sword to revive him!" She turned her red rimmed eyes up to him in desperation. "Do something!"  
  
But he only stood silently. For one sharp moment pain reflected in his eyes. "The sword will not allow it. It is dormant."  
  
"No, don't say that!" Kagome's voice got louder as the desperation began to build. "_Onegai_, please use the sword! DO SOMETHING!"  
  
"I can not do anything. The sword has chosen to let him die." He pulled the sword from its sheath. "It was what he wanted. I can not use the sword on those who wish to die. It would be unnatural."  
  
"Then I will use the jewel! I will use the jewel to bring him back! The jewel—"  
  
A bright pulse of energy flashed from the Tetsusaiga. It lifted off of the ground and floated before Inuyasha's body. It throbbed for a moment and then drifted to hover in front of Sesshoumaru. A strong wind began to whip around them as the blade began to glow with its power. A voice whispered along the path of the wind.  
  
_Take it..._  
  
For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru hesitated. Would the sword really be his?  
  
_Take it... the Tetsusaiga is yours, brother..._  
  
He reached out his hand. The winds shifted and he wondered if his hand would be burned like it was the last time.  
  
_Take it...  
_  
He placed his hand around the hilt of the pulsing sword and waited for it to burn him.  
  
Nothing happened. The sword immediately stopped pulsing and the high winds stopped. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome stared at the tall demon, tearstained face tipped up towards his. "I—"  
  
"Kagome," Shippou said as he ran to his mother. Tears were on his face as well. "Inuyasha... is he..." Kagome nodded and he burst into tears. Taking in a deep shuddering breath, she set Inuyasha's body on the ground. Gathering the tiny _kitsune_ in her arms, she moved back from the cooling body.  
  
"The _Goshinbuko_... we should put him there." Sesshoumaru nodded, putting the now silent fang in his belt. He picked up his brother and signaled for the others to follow as he made his way to the burial place.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Sometime later, Kagome sat with Shippou under another old tree. Ruffling the sleeping child's small fluffy tail under her hands, she thought about what she should do with the jewel. It was already complete and it shimmered softly whenever she put her hands around it. Currently, the jewel hung from a chain around her neck, the same chain that Kikyo had broken months before. Sighing, she looked down at the small round stone, turning it over and over in her soft hands. Raising her eyes, she watched as Sango and Miroku sat next to each other as Kohaku played with the small child, Rin. She saw Jaken grumbling to Ah-Un as it ate the grass and shrubs around its feet. A sleeping Kouga was lounging in the shade under another tree, Kirara in her larger form wrapping her tail around him. Finally, her eyes drifted to Sesshoumaru. He stood tall and quiet against another tree, lounging like some kind of beautiful god come down from his celestial home. His eyes and hair glinted in the moonlight as he held his body completely still. Then, he moved towards her coming to a stop before her. Contemplating her for a moment, he tilted his head to the side as he watched her. Then he kneeled in front of her; his eyes never broke contact from her own.  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do," she sighed. "I want to go home, but I feel like I am needed here." She looked fondly down at Shippou as he cuddled closer to her warmth. "It would not be fair or right for me to wish selfishly—where would that leave all of you? Tears slid down her cheeks again, but she wiped them away in frustration and sadness.  
  
"You must wish for what will put your heart at ease," was all that Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But..." the jewel began to shimmer in a soft pink light. '_What will put my heart at ease?'  
_  
_Happiness... _ a voice said.  
  
_Nani?  
_  
_Happiness....wish for their happiness to gain your own...  
_  
_But..._  
  
_Happiness..._ it said as the voice faded into her mind.  
  
The bright pink light of the jewel grew until it enveloped Kagome. She now understood. The others noticed and came to see what was happening. They all stood in awe of the light around their friend—they could only imagine what was about to happen.  
  
"I want all of you to be happy," she said, holding up her hand before any of them could speak. "It would be the most wonderful thing for all of you to be happy, that you would have peace in your lives."  
  
"Kagome, what are you trying to sa—" Sango asked, tears gathering in her eyes. Miroku put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I want all of you to be happy." Kagome smiled sadly. "I wish for all of you to find joy and peace and happiness in your lives."  
  
Suddenly, the pink light grew to envelope all of them casting a pleasant feeling. Then it receded back into the area around Kagome. At first nothing happened, and then the pink light grew fainter—but _she_ was growing fainter with it.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" Miroku gasped. "You are fading away!"  
  
Kouga shoved his way to the front of the circle. "_No_! You can't go! I need you!"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "There is someone waiting for you... she was there all along." She looked at all of her friends in turn, her eyes lingering on them as she tried to imprint their faces on her brain. She settled on Sesshoumaru last, tears slipping down her cheeks.  
  
"I will see you again..."  
  
Seconds later, Kagome along with her yellow backpack, bicycle and the sleeping Shippou were gone.  
  
**_END FLASHBACK_**

_.  
._

_I will see you again...  
_  
Her voice echoed into his mind again as his hand tightened around the Tetsusaiga. The blade pulsed again and this time he felt another presence within the light. It was a kind and gentle presence that reminded him of..._her_. The fang beat and he was enveloped in the bright light. Soon, he could hear the beat of another, causing him to turn around. Now, the Tensaiga was glowing brighter than when he stepped into the room—he grabbed that one as well.

_I will see you again...  
_  
Now, he knew that it was true. He would see her again. He didn't know how, but he knew the swords would lead him to her.  
  
"I will see you again."  
.  
.  
.  
  
Finally coming to what seemed to be the edge of the dark forest, Kagome made a break for the clearing in front of her. She could see a castle of some sort and the distinct sound of voices echoing in..._English? _ She didn't spend much time contemplating why they were speaking in a foreign language or where she was as she ran. Gripping Shippou tighter, she sped across the grass towards the group.  
  
"Kagome... those things are back! We have to get away!" Shippou said, panicking. "Where are we going to go?"  
  
Just as Kagome was about to answer, the sound of screams erupted into the air. The people she could see in the distance were scrambling to get away as the floating demons swooped around them. Shouts could be heard and flashes were seen and they seemed to chase the demons away. But, it wasn't enough. They kept coming, more of them swooping down trying to suck the lives of the people.  
  
Sliding to a stop on the wet grass, Kagome put Shippou and the heavy backpack down. Immediately Shippou began shooting the fox fire on to the demons behind them until there were no more. Soon, they began to drift to the people in front of them, starting to dive onto the people who had managed to get away from the first round. Picking up her bow and arrows, Kagome took aim and let the arrow fly. It shot off like a pink comet, the energy around it growing larger and larger as it got closer to the evil beings.  
  
The demons howled as they were purified in the beautiful pink light.  
.  
  
.  
  
The sixth and seventh year students were out on special permission after curfew. Tonight was the night of a beautiful meteor shower as well as the last night to see the summer constellations before the new moon. It was a calm and clear night, perfect for watching the celestial display.  
  
Ron Weaseley covered a huge yawn with his textbook. He tried to keep the others from seeing it, but soon everybody else was yawning. Lavender Brown glared at her boyfriend, yawned herself and then smacked him around the ears.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Ron yelped, holding his recently boxed ear.  
  
Lavender narrowed her eyes. "For yawning, you git. Now everybody else is doing it too." Both of them turned their heads at the sound of laughter.  
  
Hermione Granger shook her head at the couple. "You two fight like some old married couple. It's only been a year, not fifty!" She laughed and then squealed when a pair of hands tickled her sides. "Harry! I can't breathe!" A soft laugh followed her exclamation.  
  
Harry Potter wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I couldn't resist, you know." His emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He stared into the toffee brown eyes that always made him feel like he was home; the one constant in his life. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, is that right?" Her cute little grin turned decidedly wicked—the complete opposite of the shy bookworm that she was. Harry nodded, entranced. "Well then, I have something for you."  
  
"And what's that, dear?" Harry whispered, leaning closer.  
  
"It's something _really_ good. It's the best thing in the whole wide world."   
  
"Yeah? Well, I'd like to see it sometime..."  
  
Hermione raised her wand behind his head. "Oh yeah... I've got it right _here_!"  
  
Suddenly, a shot of ice ran down the back of Harry's shirt. He yelped as the cold touched his skin, bouncing from side to side to get it out. Hermione laughed as did Ginny Weaseley and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"She got you there, mate. It's the quiet ones that get you all the time." Ginny said as she poked the pink-cheeked boy in the side.  
  
"Okay, children enough fun and games." The new astronomy teacher, Professor Astralis Noctu, came to the head of the group. She was a dark-haired slender woman of medium height with olive skin and vivid violet eyes. "Now, please direct your eyes to the southern sky. There we should see the beginnings of the meteor show—" She gasped at what she saw in the sky.  
  
"Dementors!" Someone screamed.  
  
A flurry of activity burst from the small group as many began running and ducking, as they tried to get away from the diving evil beings. Shouts of magical incantations to ward of the dark creatures, followed by the flashes of magic from numerous wands.  
  
Harry shot off another round of magic. The large stag stomped around, taking out dementors with its great antlers as it swept them to the side. Hermione and Ron fired their own rounds of "Expecto Patronum" pushing the floating monsters back and away from the crowd. But, it wasn't enough; more of the dementors were flying down from the sky as if they multiplied out of nowhere.  
  
"They keep coming!" Ginny said as she shot out another round. "They're coming from out of nowhere and we can't fight them off." Not paying attention, she was pulled down by Neville as a dementor launched an attack from behind. Rolling to the side, they got up and ran to the others.  
  
Lavender dodged to the left as one of them tried to get her on the side. Skipping back, she jumped and then ran as she saw one giving chase to Ron. "Ron, watch out!" Right when he was about to dodge he slipped on a patch of wet grass. Before the dementor could move in for the kill, a mass of pink energy surrounded by what looked to be an arrow flew through the unsuspecting creature. It completely dissolved on contact, causing a howl of pain to erupt into the air.  
  
Everyone turned to the direction of the arrow. Nobody had every seen anything like that; apparently, the dementors hadn't either. They saw a girl with a bow and arrows launching an attack. There were numerous explosions of pink light along with the howls of the dying beings. A little fluffy beast could be seen throwing fire at the closer one circling, but soon the girl ran out of arrows.   
  
"We should help her!" Hermione said, as she made to run to the fighting duo. Others joined but were stopped by the second onslaught of angry dementors. They became surrounded with the floating beings on all sides.  
  
"We're trapped!" Professor Noctu tried to cast a light charm to fend them off, but they kept swarming above them. Everyone crowded together as the threat came closer and closer.  
  
Pulling Parvati Patil closer, the once bad boy, Draco Malfoy wrapped his arms around her. He looked into her sad brown eyes and kissed her brow. "I wish we had met sooner." She nodded sadly.  
  
Just when everyone thought that they were done for a blinding light glared into the air around them. The dementors screamed and withered into nothingness. Coming out of the huddle, the group saw a tall man holding a large sword in front of him. He looked at them for a moment and turned around to walk off calmly.  
  
"Who in the bloody hell was that?!" Ron gasped.  
  
"I have no idea, but he really helped us out." Harry said. "Whatever he did was amazing."  
  
Ginny nudged Hermione in the side. "You know... whoever he is, he sure is good-looking." A sly look came over her face and she winked at Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"I know what you mean. Look at that hair flowing and rippling." Parvati giggled at the shocked look on Draco's face.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said that my hair was nice." He flipped his ungelled hair back from his face.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. Stepping away from the group, his ears twitched as their conversation drifted on the breeze. Shaking his head, he walked towards Kagome, seeing her crouched on the ground. He smirked at the expression on her face, almost laughing at the complete shock gracing her features. Shippou jumped up onto her shoulder with a similar look on his little face, the small mouth dropped open in surprise and awe.  
  
"What... what... how did you get here?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked again, pearly white fangs glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"Hello to you as well, Kagome."  
  
"Wow," was all that she could say in response. 

.  
.  
.  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
  
WL1031: Okay, that's it for this chapter!  
  
Jade: Man, that was exciting! I like how this is going.  
  
WL1031: So do I! It's going to be a great story!  
  
Jade: Yup, so let's get to work on the next one right away. (heads off for WL's writing room.)  
  
WL1031: (sighs) She's just a busy little bumble bee. Okay peeps, read and review!  
  
.  
.  
.  
**_Review Responses:_**   
  
_Shiro Ryu: I am just as excited as you are! The idea for this story had been circling around my mind for a while and I finally got it out. My muse, Jade, was bugging me to write it and here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Angel Lymisty: Thanks for the review! I scoped the scene and was proud to say that my crossover between HP and Inuyasha was the only one I could see! (high fives with Jade) YES! So, come on back and tell your friends because this story is going to get even better! Enjoy!  
_  
.  
.  
.  
**_Translations:  
_**  
_youkai_: demon  
  
_miko_: priestess  
  
_Shikon no Tama_: Jewel of the Four Souls; this is a loose translation because I've seen different versions used for the name of the completed jewel.  
  
_Onegai_:please  
  
_Nani?_: what?  
  
_kitsune_: fox; also, Shippou's name actually means 'tail' in Japanese.  
  
_Goshinbuko_: God Tree; from what I understand this is the tree that Inuyasha fell against and was stuck to when he was hit by Kikyo's arrow.


	3. Awkward Introductions and a Secret Meeti...

Author's Note: Some of the reviewers seem to think that this story is a pairing between Kagome and some other character. One person even questioned if this was a Draco and Kagome pairing. (Jade chokes on her water offstage.)  
  
Please, understand that this is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing. The other subsequent pairings will be found throughout the chapters and are put there for a specific reason. So, if it's making you sick or you don't like it, SHOVE OFF AND WRITE YOUR OWN STORY. That being said, my muse Jade has made a diagram of the pairings. (Jade comes out on stage with a large poster board)  
  
**The pairings for "Infinite Possibilities" are as follows:  
**  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger  
Ronald Weaseley and Lavender Brown   
Ginny Weaseley and Neville Longbottom  
Draco Malfoy and Parvati Patil  
  
WL1031: Okay, that should clear everything up. People, you need to understand that these pairings are set up in the story for a reason that you will find out as the story goes on. But, for now the above diagram should clear things up.  
  
Jade: I hope so because that author's note was pretty straight forward. No beating around the bush with that one!  
  
WL1031: Alright peeps, enjoy! Also, reviewer responses will be at the end of the chapter. I went back and got the reviews I missed from chapter 1 at FF.net, so look for your name!  
  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. It is the fabulous brainchild of J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the Inu Yasha Universe, which is the baby of Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue!  
  
.  
.  
**_  
Infinite Possibilities   
Chapter 3: Awkward Introductions and a Secret Meeting  
  
.  
.  
After the horrifying incident, Professor Noctu sent off a magical flare. It immediately caught the attention of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who rushed outside to see what the commotion was. Arriving on the scene with his Deputy Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, and a few other professors they quickly listened in as the harried students and astronomy teacher told them of the events they witnessed. They all talked about the circling dementors, the girl with the arrows and mini traveling companion and the tall man with the sword. Nobody knew how they got there; furthermore, nobody really understood how the dementors were able to be vanquished without the use of a magical wand.  
  
Stroking his beard for a moment, Albus turned his eyes towards the tall man talking to girl and fluffy beast perched on her shoulder. Minerva patted his arm, looking at him with a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"How were those three able to get past the wards?" She shook her head in confusion. "The wards are very strong and this place is unplottable, muggles shouldn't be able to set foot anywhere near here."  
  
Professor Filius Flitwick spoke up in his squeaky voice. "I was pretty sure that the wards we set into place would withstand the invasion of such creatures. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Severus Snape agreed. After speaking quietly with Professor Noctu, he turned to the Headmaster. "Sir, it may be possible that the dementors were ordered to come here. Professor Noctu and a few of the other students here said that they just appeared out of nowhere and began to swarm. Dementors usually only travel in small groups of three or four; completely opposite of the large number that was seen."  
  
Nodding, Albus took in all of the information that was given to him. He pondered this for a moment and was about to make a suggestion when Harry and Hermione drew his attention to their group. Neville Longbottom spoke up first, his voice drifting out of the small crowd. "Maybe we should just ask them how they got here, sir, instead of trying to figure it out for ourselves." His cheeks flushed slightly at his own forwardness. "It would save some time, you know."  
  
"A brilliant idea, Mr. Longbottom," Snape muttered.  
  
"Now, now Severus," Albus said with a smile. "Mr. Longbottom's suggestion was a good one." He turned towards the man and woman, but before he could start to move in their direction, they walked towards them.  
  
Hagrid, who had brought Fang with him, raised an eyebrow when the dog began to growl at the man who was approaching.  
  
"This should be interesting," he said and shook his head.  
  
.  
.  
  
Kagome and Shippou finally overcame their shock at seeing Sesshoumaru in front of them. After that much flustered response, she was still having trouble stringing words together—at least ones that made sense. Her mouth kept opening and closing in a fish-like manner, stumbling around the words as she worked to make coherent sentences. Finally, Sesshoumaru held up his hand to cease her fumbling attempts at conversation.  
  
"First, you must speak in English. The land that you find yourself in is England, even more specific Scotland." Kagome frowned but did not make a comment. Sesshoumaru continued his lecture. "Anything else you want to know I will tell you at later moment in time." He turned and began walking towards the group who stood watching them.  
  
"But..." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Later, Kagome," he said with a warning glare.  
  
Kagome wisely decided to keep her mouth shut and followed him with Shippou perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou asked in a quiet voice. "What's going on here?" She could only shake her head to the negative.  
  
"I don't know either, but I am sure that we're about to find out soon."  
  
.  
.  
Moving towards the crowd of people, Sesshoumaru could see them all waiting expectantly as he came closer. Standing about were a bunch of humans dressed in what looked to be long robes and varying colors. An older man in a purple robe adorned with stars turned to him. There was a man dressed in all black, a woman dressed similar to him but with skin not as pale as his, an older woman in robes that were similar to a green plaid and a tiny man that hovered and talked in a squeaky voice. Last but not least, were a group of human children and an abnormally tall man with a very large dog beside him. As soon as he began to come closer, the large dog began to growl and snap at him. Narrowing his eyes at the dog, it began trying to flash its large teeth at him, to which he rolled his golden eyes.  
  
The tall man leaped forward to try and detain the dog saying, "Fang, no! Down!" However, the dog kept running, intending to attack for whatever reason.  
  
"Human," he said in his smoothly expressionless voice, "I would suggest that you detain your dog before I do it for you." When the man made a grab at the leash, it slipped from his grasp and broke into a run. Stretching out his hand, he waited until the dog got close enough for him to touch.  
  
"No, he's going to bite your hand off!" The man said in a panic. "He's going to—"  
  
Suddenly, the snarling dog was sitting down on his behind in a position of complete obedience and submission. The man was making a growling noise similar to the dog which immediately caused the beast to back down. Then, he reached out a clawed hand and tapped the dog on the nose. The dog whined and put its head down. Sesshoumaru continued on his way until stood he directly in front of the old man. He raised an eyebrow and waited for him to speak.  
  
"I am not usually so blunt, but how did you get past the wards surrounding the grounds?"  
  
.  
.  
Dumbledore watched as the man came closer. There was definitely something different about this man, much more so than any other person he had met in his life. The man radiated a very powerful energy, the complete opposite of that of a strong witch or wizard. As the man's appearance became clearer, he could see that he was definitely not human. He had strange markings on his face—a blue half moon and reddish stripes on his cheeks, as well as golden hued irises and long silver hair. The muggle tank-top that he wore revealed similar reddish lines on his wrists and long, claw-like nails on his fingertips. His face was totally expressionless; a cool unemotional mask that gave away nothing to the outside world. Just as he was about to speak to the man, Fang began to growl and snap at him. Hagrid tried to restrain the irritated beast, but he shot out of his grasp.  
  
The man's voice carried over the dog's commotion, drifting towards them on the breeze. "Human, I would suggest that you detain your dog before I do it for you."  
  
Eyes widening at the man's words, Albus and the others stepped back when they felt the energy around him rise slightly before easing back down. Then, the man reached out his hand.  
  
"No, he's going to bite your hand off!" Hagrid said the dog escaped from him.  
  
Suddenly, everyone could hear the man growling just as the dog was. He reached down and tapped Fang on the nose and watched as a submissive stance came over the dog. Soon, the man was standing directly in front of him, his eyebrow raised in contemplation. Albus wisely decided to speak first.  
  
"I am not usually so blunt, but how did you get past the wards surrounding the grounds? This school is unplottable to the rest of the world."  
  
The man smirked showing a set of pearly white fangs for the second time that night. "Old man, I am not bound by your flimsy walls of protection. I come and go as I please."  
  
Albus, flustered for a moment, didn't know what to say. The other professors gasped at his tone of voice as well as the words that he used. The students stood there, mouths completely wide open at the display. Calming himself, Albus tried again.  
  
"What do you mean by saying that you are not bound by the wards around this place? No one who is not supposed to be here can get in."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please stop intimidating these people. They mean no harm." Kagome said. She had come up silently behind the demon dog as he spoke with the group of people. She watched as he had subdued the large dog and then shook her head at his handling of the situation at hand.  
  
"Sir, maybe it would be best if I explained how I came here, where ever here is." She sighed and then stepped closer to the group. _'Good thing that I learned English when the jewel brought me back...I wouldn't be able to do this otherwise...'_ Tucking Shippou in her arms, she turned her eyes towards Sesshoumaru again before looking back at the older man.  
  
The man motioned for her to begin her tale. Taking a deep breath, she started at the top.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I came from Japan through an old well in the middle of that forest," she said pointing behind her.  
  
The group in front of her fell out in shock over her revelation, the gasps of disbelief, even one from the commonly sneering Potions Master, echoing into the warm night air.  
  
.  
.  
A last dementor, one that had escaped from the defeat of its comrades, decided to try again. It could see many tasty humans that it could suck from; however there was one in particular that it was interested in. The girl with the bow and arrows had a strange aura drifting around her that was too tempting to resist. Coming out of its hiding place, it swooped down on the girl before anyone could react.  
.  
.  
  
Just as Kagome was about to talk again, everyone screamed and jumped back. One of those floating demons swooped down, trying to suck the life out of her. Shippou tried to blast it with his fox fire, but it kept moving out of the way. When the professors and students tried to zap it with their magic, it would fly up and over them. The last time, it flew too high for any of them to reach.  
  
Irritated, Sesshoumaru jumped up and slashed at the demon with poison-drenched claws. As the thing fell down to the earth, he watched for a moment in the air before casually drifting down to the ground and then examined his hands, moving them this way and that. Flicking his hands, he rid the excess poison and demon debris from his nails before bringing his attention back to the humans. Their expressions never ceased to amaze him, the slack-jawed and fearful yet curious faces amusing him to no end. He shook his head.  
  
"Perhaps, humans," he said in a bored tone. "It would be best to talk about this matter in a place that does not have as many... _distractions_ as this area seems to have." He began walking towards the castle. When he did not hear them moving, he looked over his shoulder and spoke louder, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Come, come humans. Do not dally, now is not the time for it."  
  
The group quickly made their way to the castle, following the imposing figure as he walked towards their home.  
.  
.  
  
Naraku walked across the lush green lawn as if he were moving about his own palace. He could see the wariness of the humans around him, but he did not care. They were not important to what he came here for. Reaching the top of the steps of the impressive house, the doors swung open before he could push them open. Scanning the room, he saw that grandeur of the outside carried on into the interior of the house, the expensive and exquisite taste of the décor practically screamed money and prestige like nothing else could. Looking behind him, he could see Kanna, who held her mirror under her arm; and Kagura with her fan tapping against her shoulder, as they ogled the shiny things around them. When the pale demoness stretched out a hand to touch one of the mirrors, Kagura pulled her hand back and motioned for her to pay attention.  
  
Coming to a stop in the middle of the grand entry way, Naraku noticed a man waiting for them. His white-blond hair glinted in the light and his proud stance was draped in fine clothing. A slight smile, showing perfectly white teeth and healthy pink gums had settled on his face.  
  
"So, you have come to my humble abode. My master awaits you." He motioned forward with his hands. "If you would follow me, I will show you to him directly."  
  
After going up a staircase and down a hall, they were shown into a dark room. A roaring fireplace sat in the middle of the room where a large ornate chair was placed beside it. A man with glinting red eyes and snake- like features to match watched as they drew nearer, a malicious yet pleasant—at least for him—smile was shadowing his face. He raised a pale, scaly hand and beckoned them forward.  
  
"Ah Naraku, it is so nice of you to visit me." Voldemort's voice hissed into the room. "Have the plans been set into motion?"  
  
"Oh of course, my friend," Naraku smiled just as evilly. "Everything has been set into place. The dementors did add a lovely touch—them being there moved things along nicely."  
  
"And what of the girl?" Voldemort queried.  
  
"She did exactly as she was supposed to do and jumped into the well which transported her to the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Excellent. Now, we will bide our time." Voldemort sat back in his chair satisfied of the events he was just told. "Now, my dear friend, would you like a bit of tea?"  
  
"I would be delighted."  
  
The two evil men laughed and settled down with their minions to talk more of their plans.  
.  
.

"So, that's how I came to be here." Kagome said with a sigh. "I don't really understand what it all means because one minute I was home in Japan on the run from those floating demons, and the next I am here in your world." She looked around the room seeing a varying range of confusion to awe on the faces she could see. Only the dark haired man, Sesshoumaru and the older man, Albus Dumbledore held expressions of complete understanding. Well, Sesshoumaru's tilting head and bored expression _could_ have been a look of understanding—at least as far as one could assume for one such as him.  
  
Just as a bushy-haired girl was about to ask a question, Shippou shifted in Kagome's arms and woke up. His tail twitched for a moment as he tried to get comfortable before he plopped down again with the fluffy appendage against Kagome's chest. She felt the nervous tremor run through him as all of the eyes in the room latched onto him. Seeking to calm him down, she ruffled his puffy red hair. He settled down instantly causing Kagome to smile.  
  
"Miss—" the boy with the messy black hair started.  
  
"Please, just call me Kagome. I am around the same age as you."  
  
"Um, okay... Kagome." Harry said. "What kind of magical beast is that you're holding? I've- no we've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a beast!" Shippou said in his defense. "I'm a fox demon cub!"  
  
Kagome laughed at the confused faces that arose from the little cub's outburst. "Shippou is a _kitsune youkai_ or fox demon. He is my adopted son, my kit." She smiled down at him and received the pat of a small hand on her arm. "He is around six years old in human years."  
  
Ron pointed to the silver-haired man sitting next to Kagome. "What about him? He doesn't look like an ordinary man."  
  
"You are correct, boy. I am not a man by your assumption. I, Sesshoumaru, am an _inu youkai_."  
  
"What is an _inu youkai_?" Ginny questioned. "How old are you?"  
  
"He is a dog demon of unquestionable strength." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"And as for my age; I will only say that I will live longer than any of you could possibly conceive. For comparision, I am 29 in human years." He leaned back in his seat and was silent once more.  
  
"Wow..." Neville said. He exchanged a glance with Draco and Parvati, who could only shrug in return.  
  
Finally, Albus spoke up again. "Perhaps, it would be best to give you both rooms within the castle until we puzzle this out. I am sure you came here for a reason, but until then I would like for you to stay as guests of the school."  
  
A yawning Shippou thought that staying in the castle was a great idea. "Please, mom? Can we?" Please?" Kagome relented after seeing that cute puppy look on his face. She could never refuse that expression and was glad that he didn't use it often.  
  
"Oh, alright." She sighed tiredly, "We can stay." Shippou bounced happily in her lap.  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly rolled his eyes at the display, but said nothing and kept his thoughts of the matter to himself.  
  
.  
.  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
  
WL1031: Hmm, things are going along nicely.  
  
Jade: Yes they are... and I can't wait to begin on the next chapter. Especially since we're got reviews.  
  
WL1031: Yeah, especially since the reviews are pouring in. Which reminds me of something—reviewer responses at the end of this chapter after the translations!  
  
Jade: Yes, look for your name and be ready for chapter four soon!  
  
WL1031: Be ready because it's going to get even better.

.  
.  
  
**Translations:  
**  
_kitsune youkai: _fox demon  
  
_inu youkai_: dog demon  
  
.  
.  
  
**Reviewer Responses:  
**  
**_AFF.net  
  
Sessome: Thanks for the review! I absolutely loved at how you couldn't find anymore words to describe what you were feeling. And yes, this is a Sess/Kag pairing.  
  
akuma river: This story is going to get even more badass. So hang in there and keep checking back for more chapters.  
  
Angel Lymisty: LOL! I'm going to continue and try to put the chapters out as fast as Jade allows me to. You know, sometimes my muse decides to do other things, so until she comes back the chapter would be unfinished. However, I'm going to tie her down so that she doesn't leave.  
  
LiL Elf: Well thank you! I'll try and get the chapters out as fast as I can. Keep checking back!  
  
Levii: No, no cookies please! I'll never get any because Jade will eat them all! I'll just try and update faster instead. Thanks for reviewing and check back for more!  
  
tabbyquin: I'm glad you like it!  
  
staind: Thanks! I'll try and update at least once a week, so keep checking back and tell your friends!  
  
Jessjess: I know cliffhangers are evil... but blame it on Jade! She's the one who decides when the chapter should end. When I try to write more, she completely stops the creative flow. But, I will update often so keep checking back!  
  
FF.net  
  
kurama-hater: Yep, this is a Sess/Kag pairing.  
  
Serena SilverMoon: Hey, thanks for reading! Keep checking back for more! Akari: Hey, thanks! I'll try to update at least once a week!  
  
anonymousfan: Just keep checking back and review for each chapter!  
  
Lilbunnyfufu: Thanks so much! I will be updating often so don't worry!  
  
kitsune-dragon-inu: Thanks for reviewing._**


	4. Musings of the New Kids on the Block

Jade: WL is busy so, here you go with chapter four, people! Enjoy!  
  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. It is the fabulous brainchild of J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the Inu Yasha Universe, which is the baby of Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue!  
  
.  
.  
_**  
Infinite Possibilities  
Chapter 4: Musings of the New Kids on the Block  
  
Harry flopped down on the couch in Hermione's common room. She was the Head Girl this year and was granted a suite of her own next to Gryffindor Tower. The rooms were tastefully decorated in their house colors, the nice mixture of gold and red much more muted and calmer than those in their original house. After a few moments, Hermione came out of her room and slumped down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a small sigh.  
  
"It sure was an interesting night." She sighed again. "I was completely looking forward the star show, you know."  
  
Harry ran his fingers through her soft, bushy hair. Her hair was one of the things that he loved about her. It was so full of life, always a reminder of how bleak his life was before he had met her. "Well, so was I, luv. But, now we've got a new problem on our hands."  
  
"Yeah, I know. The girl, Kagome and the little fluffy fox were definitely something. And that guy who was absolutely gorgeous—"  
  
"Hey! You were staring at him!" Harry exclaimed with a mock pout. "I should be jealous about that."  
  
Hermione laughed and kissed his lips softly. "Sorry, Harry, he is gorgeous."  
  
The portrait door opened, admitting a group of students into the room. Ron and Lavender tumbled inside, quickly followed by Ginny and Neville. They all sat down in the chairs placed around the room, immediately launching into a conversation about the night's events.  
  
"That was completely amazing what that bloke did. What did he say his name was? Sesshoumaru?" Ron said as Lavender curled into his side.  
  
"I have no idea if that's right or not, but he sure was interesting to see." Ginny said with a quizzical look gracing her features. "And the way that he just jumped up and ripped that dementor to pieces. I didn't think that those things could just be... defeated like that. It was just... I don't even have the words."  
  
At that moment, Draco wandered down the hallway that connected his suite to Hermione's. He walked over and lounged on the floor in front of the fireplace before pulling out some snacks for the group. After passing out the food, he jumped in with his own thoughts about the evening's festivities.  
  
"Where's Parvati?" Lavender asked before he could start talking in detail. Draco waved his hand in the general direction of his rooms.  
  
"She was tired and fell asleep, so I put her in my bed." He shrugged and continued with his feelings on the previously mentioned matter. "I am uncertain as to why the dementors suddenly showed up. From what I know of them, they usually have to be commanded to go some place. The do not act on their own, at least when they're ordered somewhere, and usually only travel in groups of four or less. There's definitely something not right about this."  
  
"I think there's something wrong, too." Harry said. "Not in just the way that they showed up, but in the way that they were defeated. I mean that guy totally just slashed it to pieces like they were nothing to him. I still can't get over it." He shook his head in amazement.  
  
"I thought that only the Patronus spell could get rid of the dementors." Neville got in. "And then that girl, Kagome, was shooting arrows at them and turning them into dust. Do you think she's a witch? Could she be a muggle-born?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Now, that I am completely sure of—she's not a muggle-born witch. I think that she is something completely different from us. She was using magic, but we've definitely never seen anything like that." She tapped her chin for a moment and then spoke up again. "Did you guys feel like she wasn't telling us the whole story?"  
  
"Parvati was saying that earlier before she dozed off." Draco commented. "I also think that there is more to her story and his, but they weren't telling us about it. It seemed as if they have some kind of history, but when or how it happened is definitely unknown right now."  
  
"Do you guys really think that the man was telling the truth about his age?" Ron queried with a frown. "He didn't look any older than us. How could he really be as old as he said he is?"  
  
Lavender let out a sigh and patted Ron on the thigh. "I watched him talk the whole time he talked. He had no outer expression, but I got the feeling that he was extremely bored, as if he'd seen everything there was to see in the world."  
  
"What do you mean, Lavender?" Ginny said.  
  
"I'm sure that you've all heard about a person being world weary, like they've traveled all over the world. This guy was completely different. I didn't get that vibe that he was tired of life as it is now, but rather that he was bored of everything that he'd ever seen. Plus, the fact that he called us all "humans," even Hagrid, was a big signal for me."  
  
"That was a big one for me, too." Neville said. "I've never been called "human" before, so it was a little unsettling to hear him say that." He let out a yawn and stretched. "Well, I'm done for the night."  
  
The others agreed that it was late and decided to talk about the latest arrivals in the morning.

.  
.  
After settling in the big bed, Kagome lay back against the plump pillows. The rooms that were given to her were inside some kind of tower located in a part of the castle that was currently being unused. Supposedly, it belonged to one of the school founders, coming complete with a full-scale bathroom, a large sitting area and balcony that revealed a brilliant view of the grounds. At the moment, the bed she lay in was drenched in moonlight. The stars twinkled beyond the recently conjured _shoji_ of the balcony.  
  
Being careful not to wake her little cub, she placed Shippou on the mattress before rolling to her side. Kagome still could not sleep, her mind constantly circling back to the events of the day. All she could think about was the appearance of Naraku in her time and those floating demons, dementors, which she shot with her arrows. Kagome was completely unsettled because she was sure with her whole being that he had died before the jewel was finished. There was absolutely no way that he could have come back—Kagome stopped her mind train right there. If she kept thinking about it, the same unanswered questions would keep showing up over and over to the point of driving her crazy. Taking a deep breath, she put those thoughts aside for the moment. Soon after, however, thoughts of Sesshoumaru crowded her brain.  
  
'_He said that we would talk about it later_,' she thought. '_But, he left as soon as he was shown how to get to his room from inside the castle._'  
  
Kagome was confused again. She wanted answers about her situation, specifically how he survived and just how he knew where she was. If he came from Japan, how did he get here so fast? Just from listening to his speech in English, she could tell that he had not learned the language in their homeland—she was very sure that he had learned somewhere else, but where?  
  
'_And what did he mean when he said that he needed to go and retrieve something of his?_'  
  
Exhaling in frustration, Kagome shook her head. There was nothing that she could do but wait until the morning when he returned. '_Hopefully, the food_ _won't be bad,_' she yawned into her hand. '_Maybe, they'll even have ramen._'  
  
.

.  
The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Sesshoumaru touched down on the balcony of his new home. Feeling the bundle in his arms shift, he quickly made his way through his new rooms. He made a casual glance around the room, approving of the elegant décor of the large space. Stepping out into the hall, he used his sense of smell to lead him towards where food was being served. Ignoring the moving portraits, he walked at a fast pace in the direction of what he assumed to be a large dinning hall—he would examine those later.  
  
The bundle shifted in his arms again and he slowed down to look at it. Making sure that there was adequate covering for the small bundle, he swept his gaze around the hall he found himself in. He sniffed the air, taking in the different scents that were inside the castle. The smell of the humans was different from the usual stench that they had, instead giving off a scent that he could not describe. They still smelled horribly, just not as bad—it was probably because of the need to be clean and the implement of proper hygiene that was throwing him off. There were other smells; the smell of the earth, the lingering smell of the castle itself, and other aromas that he could not identify. It was all so strange, indeed.  
  
Glancing out a near by window, he saw that the sun was now a little higher in the sky. Hearing the sounds of footsteps moving about, he knew that he should head in the direction of where he was going before he stopped in his musings. Finding himself in front of a large set of doors, he could sense a large amount of humans gathered beyond them, as well as the odors of food. He could also smell Kagome and her fox cub.  
  
The large doors fell open and he stepped into the room.  
  
.  
.  
Kagome and Shippou were ushered to one of the large four tables that she could see in the room. The place was similar to the large lunch rooms that she had seen in the schools of America on teeny-bop shows that she'd watched after returning. The only thing was that the room looked completely medieval with the surprise of the open sky reflected on the closed ceiling. It was all so overwhelming and she wondered if she was dreaming again.  
  
The elder man that had escorted her patted her shoulder, a grandfatherly smile gracing his face. "Miss Higurashi, I would like for you and your son to sit at this table. This table is named for the house of Gryffindor."  
  
"Why this table?" Kagome pondered. Shippou was quiet, currently sucking on one of the lemon drop sweets that Dumbledore had offered earlier.  
  
"This table will soon be filled with the students that you came in contact with last night." He glanced towards the students filing into the Great Hall, an amused look coming over his features as all of the entering children gave the girl with the fluffy beast in her lap curious looks. "They should be here in—ah, here they are now."  
  
Kagome turned to see the same group of kids from last night, minus the one with the white blond hair—she saw him kiss the cheek of an exotic-looking girl before heading to another table. The small group quickly made their way towards her and took their seats around her, all of them smiling in welcome.  
  
"Now, my dears, this is Miss Higurashi as you remember from last evening." Dumbledore said with an encouraging smile. "Please introduce yourselves to her so that she can get your names down." He patted her shoulder before walking up to the Head Table to break his fast.  
  
The bushy-haired one spoke up first. "My name is Hermione Granger and this guy," she pointed next to her, "is Harry Potter." Kagome greeted each of them warmly.  
  
The red haired boy spoke up next. "My name is Ron Weaseley, this is my girl Lavender Brown," a pretty blond flashed a cute smile, "and that red head is my sister—"  
  
"My name's Ginny." She then poked the boy next to her, who said a quiet hello. "This is my boyfriend Neville Longbottom."  
  
The last girl spoke up with a charming smile from the side of the blond. "My name is Parvati Patil and the boy you probably saw me with earlier is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well, good morning to all of you guys." Kagome said with a grateful smile. Just then Shippou ruffled around in her lap causing a laugh to come forth. "This is my adopted son, Shippou."  
  
"Hi," he said with a shy smile. He ducked his head to avoid all of the curious eyes staring at him.  
  
"Well, now that the introduction is over, where's the food?" Ron said. Lavender and Ginny elbowed him from each side. "Oww! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Manners," the two girls said before laughing.  
  
Soon, the food appeared and everyone began feeding themselves. Kagome produced a pair of chopsticks from her small pouch before chowing down. She fed Shippou bits of food from her plate as she went along. The small group chatted amongst themselves, filling Kagome in on the general things about the school and the world she had found herself in. Just when Hermione was about to answer a question, the hall fell silent.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked. She couldn't see what was going due to so many heads blocking her view.  
  
"Your gorgeous friend from last night is here." Lavender said as she elbowed Parvati in the side.  
  
"Kagome, Sesshoumaru is back." Shippou said as he patted her arm.  
  
Craning her neck at a good angle, she saw Sesshoumaru standing just inside the open doors, looking like some kind of celestial being. He had the Tetsusaiga strapped into his belt and something bundled in his arms. He scanned the hall for a moment before settling his eyes on her. Then he moved forward, completely ignoring the stares and voices of speculation around him. Raising a clawed hand, he moved a blanket back, revealing a small child. The child looked like... Rin? How was that possible?!  
  
"This is my granddaughter, Keiko." He said in his smooth voice. "She is the same age as Rin when you met her."  
  
"_Ojiisan_," Keiko's small sweet voice queried in Japanese, "where is this place? Who are all these people?"  
  
Sesshoumaru put a clawed finger over her little mouth. "We will speak of this later. Now it is time for you to eat." He placed the child on the bench next to Kagome before turning his gaze to hers. This time he spoke in English. "Since I do not eat human food, make sure that she eats properly." With that, he turned and walked from the hall.  
  
All eyes turned to the Gryffindor table. The hall was silent for a few moments before Ron jumped up saying, "Quit staring a hole in our table, you nosy gits! Go back to eating like you were before!"  
  
The noise level picked up, everybody minding their own business again.  
  
"He's loud just like Inuyasha, mom." Shippou said, chewing on a piece of fruit.  
  
Kagome laughed before settling the little girl next to her with a small plate of food.

.

.  
Up at the Head Table, a few of the professors had raised their eyebrows at the display. Professor Sprout nudged Madame Hooch, sharing a speculative look at the fine specimen that appeared in the room.  
  
"A fine bit of man, I'd say." Sprout said, winking to her friend. Madame Hooch nodded appreciatively.  
  
"Oh definitely. I've never seen a man looking like that."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes at the conversation, only to turn and see the huge grin on Albus' face. "What?"  
  
"Come, come my dear, I saw you giving him the once over from the top of your teacup."  
  
"I was not staring at that young man," Minerva said as she added sugar to another cup of breakfast tea.  
  
"Now, now don't get your back up." Albus had a delighted grin on his face due to the ruffled feathers of his life mate. "Besides, if what he said about his age is true, he could be our grandfather many times over." He patted her hand before picking up his glass of orange juice. "I knew that you liked older men, perhaps I should feel jealous?"  
  
Minerva swatted him on the arm as the other professors laughed.

.  
.  
Kagome watched as the two children ate their meals, making sure that they both had enough. Keiko seemed to be more comfortable with the food in front of her than Shippou was because she was eating with a fork. She chattered happily with the small fox cub in Japanese, while the others around her, smiled at her cute little voice and mannerisms. Kagome looked up as Ginny asked a question over the two children's voices.  
  
"So, Kagome, did your friend say that this child was his granddaughter?" Ginny asked in confusion. "He doesn't look any older than us. Is it true about his age?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, when I met him...in the past, he had a little girl named Rin with him. He took her into his protection and claimed her as his daughter. Rin must have gotten married and had a family of her own because Keiko here is of the same family. When he said that she was his granddaughter it meant that she is a direct descendant of his daughter at least five or six generations down."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing." Ginny said in awe. "If you said that you met him in the past when Keiko's great grandmother was alive, how is that possible? Are you a demon, too?"  
  
Kagome shook her head with a small laugh. "I'm all human. I'm only 17 years old; my birthday is in a few days actually."  
  
Lavender, who had been listening in spoke up. "So what's it like to be a mother?"  
  
Kagome smiled and looked down at the two children chatting away. "Well, it's different because you've got to think of someone other than yourself and what you want. But, it is nice at the same time because I get to share all of the little things that my mother did for me when I was little." Her face took on a sad look before it was replaced by a smile again. "I will say that it's definitely different being a single parent."  
  
Hermione and Parvati laughed. "You've only got one, but now that two of them are here, it's definitely going to be a handful looking after them." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, my mom always said that my sister and I were a handful when we were kids. So, I know what she meant now by looking at those two." Parvati laughed as the little girl tried to grab Shippou's tale. "They're so cute!"  
  
"Yeah, I know! I just want to touch his tail all day long!" Hermione sighed.  
  
Kagome laughed again. "Believe me I wish I could do the same, but he complains about—"  
  
"She's going to rub all of the fur out of my tail if I let her pet me all day!" Shippou exclaimed. He quickly turned back to his little conversation with the little girl sitting next to him.  
  
The girls laughed at his declaration. "Definitely a handful with that one!" Lavender said shaking her head.  
  
.  
.  
Naraku lay on his side in the large bed. He was in his palace, the large Japanese castle looking completely out of place in the Scottish countryside. But, then since no one was able to actually come close enough, it was not a problem—anyone who did would only have a strange urging to stay away and leave the area immediately. Raising his hands above his head, he stretched and then folded his fingers beneath the pillow. He definitely felt good be back alive again. He was not too sure how he was able to come back into existence, but he figured that he had some unresolved business that needed to be attended to. A smirk played across his face as he continued with his musings. Being in this time was different, but not too much. Humans , even with all of their technological advances, were still the same with their greedy and malicious ways. Easily corruptible as they sought power and wealth, their souls turning black and unrecognizable as they became slaves to their lusts.  
  
Such was his connection with his new partner in crime, Voldemort; it was too easy to manipulate the people around them into doing what they wanted all for a little bit of power and recognition. Plus, the benefit of getting his needs and desires taken care of helped matters along. Rolling onto his back, he brought his hands down and scratched his stomach.  
  
'_Now, if I could only get Kagome to relieve the "itch" that I have for her, all would be well..._'  
  
Letting out a sigh, Naraku's thoughts turned once again to Kagome. Her face kept appearing in his mind, reflecting the various emotions that she could never hide. He was interested in everything about her: the pure smell that emanated from her, the way that she moved in such an unconscious graceful manner, the soft skin that he had only a moment to feel under his fingertips, the sweep of her hair and the long legs that he wished to wrap around his hips. The strange thing about these..._feelings_ that he had about her was that none of them belonged to the thief, Onigumo. They were all his own, stemming from his own desire to dominate and corrupt the world around him.  
  
If he succeeded, she would be the first to receive his "loving" attention.  
  
He could taste it already.  
.

.  
In a room down the hall, Kanna put down her mirror and looked at her sister. An uncharacteristic display of emotion flittered across her normally stoic face. Kagura was just as unsettled.  
  
Things might be looking bad for them all if Naraku got what he wanted.

.  
  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

WL1031: Well, that's it for chapter four!  
  
Jade: Yup, so read and review! BTW, look for your name in the reader review section at the end of this.  
  
WL1031: Be on the look out for chapter five!  
  
**Translations  
**  
_shoji_: A Japanese paper and wood door.  
  
_Ojiisan_: Grandfather

.  
.  
FanFiction site:  
  
**_Eternal Cosmos: Thanks! Just keep reading and reviewing to find out!  
  
lilguji: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I will definitely say that this one will work out—there's a method to my madness for this story. Just keep reading and reviewing. Oh BTW, you've got a good story up too. I haven't had a chance to review yet, but your Ginny and Draco story looks very promising.  
  
Aneres: Nope they wouldn't. Naraku has a spider-shaped SCAR on his back. It is a representation of his human side, Onigumo—it's the reason why he is only a half demon. He is not a spider demon; just a mass of demons formed named Naraku. Kagura has the spider scar on her back because it is a reminder that she is of him and that she belongs to him. If they ever showed Kanna unclothed, she might have one as well. Voldemort, on the other hand, is a MAN. He has snake-like features because one; it is a reflection of his inner nature and two; he actually took blood from his own pet snake Nagini as a sustenance to survive.  
_****_  
Hopefully, this clears some things up for you. _**

**_.  
._**

Adult Fan Fiction site:  
  
_**LilElf: Thanks for your review! I wanted to put together characters that usually may or may not be put together. I like Parvati and Lavender because I have the feeling that there is more to them than what is said about them in the books. The same goes for Draco, I saw a definite change of character in the fifth book with him at the end. Of course, it's only speculation but I think that something happened to him that caused the shift. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and find out! Keep reading!  
  
akuma river: Yeah, some people would think so about those two as you can see in the explanation I did for one reviewer at , but there is a method to my madness! So keep reading to see how crazy things get!  
  
Angel Lymisty: Hey, save some of that hair for the next chapter! LOL, thanks for the review! At least you get my idea about Naraku and Voldemort together. And don't worry this story will work out!  
**._

_._

_WL1031: Thanks everybody! Look out for chapter five coming soon!  
  
Jade: Please try to contain yourselves until then!_


	5. Speculations, Comfort and Shocking Surpr...

**Author's Note: I just want to clarify for the last time. This is an Inuyasha and Harry Potter crossover story. More than one person was asking if this story would end up being a YYH crossover because the name for Sesshoumaru's granddaughter is Keiko. That is not the case at all. I just happen to like the name Keiko; plus she's only six years old and this story takes place in Scotland! Furthermore, I don't even really like YYH. But, I digress and will say one more time: If the pairings in this story are making you sick or you do not like them; and even more, if you don't like the names of the characters I've made up, SHOVE OFF AND WRITE YOUR OWN STORY.  
**  
Jade: Dang, WL... you're pretty mean.  
  
WL1031: Nope, that was just for the people that weren't paying attention. I hate having to repeat myself when it clearly says what this story is about in the main summary. I'm going to take a break. she walks off  
  
Jade: turns to the audience Okay people, just read the chapter. WL's pretty pissed off, but then it is that time of the month—I'm sure the female readers all know how a girl's mood changes when that comes around.  
  
On to chapter five! Enjoy!  
  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. It is the fabulous brainchild of J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the Inu Yasha Universe, which is the baby of Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue!_**

**_  
  
_**  
Infinite Possibilities  
Chapter Five: Speculations, Comfort and Shocking Surprises  
  
Over the next few weeks, the whole school was speculating on just who the guests of the school could be. The pictures gossiped amongst themselves, trying to figure out who had taken up occupancy in the East Tower and were mad because there were no portraits in those rooms. The ghosts, after trying to hover into that area of the school became irritated because wards were set to keep them out. Even Peeves was seen skulking around after his own unsuccessful attempt to break into the tower. The students were no better, starting and trading rumors after their appearance of the new guests in the Great Hall. It was especially daunting, particularly for the girls of the school because they wanted to throw themselves at the feet of the tall beautiful man who was seen around the grounds of the castle.  
  
Occasionally, they would see him walking with the small child, talking in a language they did not understand. He would be moving slowly, as the flower- picking child behind him had much shorter legs, and would stop for her to catch up or accept the bunches of plants she raised up to him. And later on, when the child became tired, he would carry her in his arms to his rooms and out of their sight. As the days wore on, everyone began to wonder about the mysterious man. Where did he come from? Who was that child and was she really his granddaughter? What about that girl, how did she get here? And what was that little fox-like boy that was always with her?  
  
Either way, everybody had their own speculations about who they were. Many answers and possible reasons for their appearance came about and circled the school to the point that the professors had to take points from the curious and nosy students who asked too many questions.  
  
Funny how nobody just thought to ask the parties involved. 

.  
.  
  
Kagome watched as Shippou and Keiko played in the green lawn in front of the lake. She sat underneath one of the trees dotting the seemingly endless expanse of green, smiling as the children let off some energy before their afternoon nap. Letting her mind wander for just a moment, Kagome let out a sigh as thoughts of her family floated into her mind. She could hear her mom talking, her soft voice encouraging her to always be herself in any situation; the memories of her grandpa giving her weird gifts for her birthdays and the weird illnesses that he would come up with when she was away in the Feudal Era. She even thought of Buyo as he lazed around the house and on her bed. But most of all, she thought of her brother, Souta, with his video games and sweet face when he laughed or teased her. She loved and missed her family, wishing for the world that she could have them back. Quickly brushing away her tears, she felt a presence nearby and looked up to see Sesshoumaru coming closer. The children scampered around his legs as he walked, laughing and dancing next to him. He patted them on their heads with a clawed hand and then wordlessly sat down next to her in the shade.  
  
Kagome turned to look at his profile as he watched the children playing again. The wind brushed his hair against his face and she felt the urge to brush it back. She wanted to touch his skin to see if it really was as smooth as it looked and trace the markings on his face with her fingertips. She blushed at her thoughts and ducked her head down to avoid his eyes when he turned to look at her.  
  
"Did you see something that you liked?" He spoke in his emotionless voice as he always did. Kagome kept her head down, trying to will away the warmth in her cheeks.  
  
"Um... I was just... nothing." She looked down at her hands for a moment until she felt his finger under her chin.  
  
"You do not have to be shy with me," he said as he lifted her face up to his, "We are friends, are we not?"  
  
Kagome mumbled a response as her cheeks heated again. "Yes, we are friends." She bit her lip when his fingers began to caress her cheek. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He said nothing and watched her intensely, his eyes moving over her face. Then he reached over and pulled her onto his lap. Kagome gasped in shock before settling down as he nudged her head onto his shoulder. She waited for sometime, wondering what his reasoning was for acting in such a manner towards her.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes he spoke quietly. "I have watched you for weeks try to deal with your losses. You try to put on a happy face, but you are still suffering, even as you try to take care of everyone else."  
  
"But..."  
  
He put a finger over her lips to quiet her. "You need to take care of you for once, Kagome. I will watch over you because you have no one to do so."  
  
Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. Tears came to her eyes as the words he spoke finally sunk into her mind. She raised her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. "How did...what...why?"  
  
His response was to push her head back onto his shoulder again. "Friends give each other comfort, do they not? This Sesshoumaru is your friend, Kagome."  
  
Kagome could not the words to express what she was feeling. The only thing she could do was turn her face into his shoulder and cry.

.  
.  
Pansy Parkinson and a few girls from her house watched as the man walked with the girl in his arms. She saw the children playing around him; the little girl and boy with a tail skipped along in front of the man as he moved towards the castle. For days, she had wanted to get close enough to the man to talk to him. He was beautiful, even more so than Draco, with his long flowing hair and smooth skin. She wanted to climb all over him and she'd be damned if she lost another man that was of the same caliber as Draco Malfoy. Pansy still fumed over just how she had lost Draco to that Parvati bitch. He came back from the summer holiday and rejected her, saying that he'd met somebody who was worthy of his attention. Somebody who wasn't as loose as he claimed and knew that she was...  
  
**Flashback  
.  
**  
Draco walked away from Pansy, tired of her clingy and bitchy ways. He didn't want to deal with her anymore and he absolutely refused to have sex with her. She was a slut and had been passed around all of the upper year guys in the Slytherin House. To put it bluntly, she disgusted him. Yes, he had sex before—he was no virgin—but it just bugged him at how she would just jump into bed with someone at the crook of a finger or a heated glance. He was more selective than that, choosing who wanted in his bed for a night wisely and after some consideration. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't shag every girl who'd thrown herself at him. His mother, for all her outward coldness to his father, was a very sensible and caring person to him in private. She told him that if he did decide to "bump around" as she called it, to just choose whomever he deemed worthy. She had also told him that when he might the right one, that he wait to do everything according to her and not to what he wanted.  
  
_'When you meet the right one, you really will know that it's her, son.' _ He could still hear her voice speaking those words in his mind. _'And when you find her, you'll want to know everything about her...just wait...you'll meet her and then you will understand what I am saying.'_  
  
Turning around, he faced Pansy as she tried to play at seduction with him—he could hardly contain his revulsion as her hands rubbed up his chest and onto his shoulders.  
  
He looked at her coldly, his silver eyes glinting frostily.  
  
"Remove your hands from me."  
  
"Oh Draco, you only play at trying to avoid me," she said in a husky voice, "but you can no longer deny that you want me." She pushed him back into the chair behind him and straddled his lap. Her hands wound their way into his hair, the fingers delving into the soft platinum blond strands.  
  
Draco was not moved by her attempt at seduction. He grabbed her wrists and brought them down to her sides. "I will tell you one more time, Pansy: I do not want you and I never have. Stay away from me and mine." He shoved her off of his lap and stood over her as she crumpled on the floor, the shock on her face.  
  
"You can not say that! There's no way that—"  
  
"Oh yes I can. I meant it, every single word. You say that you love me, yet you run around our dorms like some bitch in heat, eager for the next cock to bounce on. Oh yes, I know all about your little extracurricular activities—the guy's Quidditch lockers have your name all over the walls and where to find you for a little fun. I'm surprised that you're not naming prices for your services, my dear."  
  
The rage glinted in Pansy's eyes. "You fucking bastard! All this time I've done everything I could think of to get your attention and when I finally do, you give me a bloody lecture! Oh, so who is she? Who's the little whore that you've met? Are you hot to get into her knickers like all the other skanks you've fucked? What's her name? Is she—"  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU FUCKING DIRTY BITCH! All you need to know is that she will get more of me than other girl I've been with. That includes you with all of your bloody pawing and stalking behavior."  
  
"Oh, so you're going to say you love the silly cow now? Is that it? Drop her and I will give you all of the love that you—"  
  
Draco waved his hand, causing her mouth to seal shut. He almost laughed at the comical actions of her trying to pry her lips open with her fingers. He leaned down and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Any love that you could give me would only be a small fraction of what she can give me. We may not be in love now, but nothing you can do or say is going to stop us in the future." He stood up and walked towards the portrait door of the Slytherin Common Room. Not looking over his shoulder, his voice carried to the now silently enraged Pansy Parkinson. "You might want to go the Infirmary, dear. It'd be such a shame to disappoint your customers with only a half service job."

.  
.  
A few hours later, as she was returning from the Infirmary, Pansy saw Draco hugging and softly kissing Parvati Patil in the school courtyard. Her fingers dug into her skin until they were near to breaking the flesh of her palms as she watched the scene.  
  
**End Flashback  
  
.  
**.  
Since that day, Pansy had been going over numerous plans to break the little lovey-dovey couple apart. It irritated her that everything she'd thought of wouldn't work. There really was no way for her to get to them and it enraged her to think that he had slipped from her grasp.  
  
But, that all changed when _he_ came to Hogwarts. That man—that beautiful celestial being that appeared on the grounds of the school that night when the dementors attacked. Oh, when she saw him in the Great Hall the next morning, she wanted him. All of the girls around the school talked about him, wondering what he was like and where he came from. None of them were able to get close to him; however Pansy decided that she would be the first.  
  
_'I will catch him when he's alone and seduce him. Then he will be mine...'_ Pansy smiled to herself at her devious little thoughts. She was soon pulled of her mind when one of the girls sitting in the group made a comment about him.  
  
"I just want to play with his hair," one girl said with a dreamy smile. "It looks so smooth and silky that I just want to be wrapped up in it."  
  
"I know what you mean," another girl said with a sly smile. "He definitely looks like the type who knows what to do with a woman in his bed. I wouldn't mind getting into one with him."  
  
Pansy had to agree with that comment. She licked her lips as she looked at him. "He is definitely a _man_ and not a _boy_. All the more better for the experience, I say."  
  
The girls broke out into laughter at the comment. They soon became quiet as the man's eyes turned in their direction. He shook his head and smirked, his fangs glistening in the mid-day sunlight. He looked at them for a moment and then continued on into the castle.  
  
"Did he hear us?"  
  
"There's no way that he heard us, he was too far off to hear what we said! Nobody could have that good of hearing. But, at least he smiled at us..."  
  
"I'm not sure what I saw, but did he have fangs?" Pansy questioned, "Because if he did, that just makes him all the better."  
  
The group smiled at each other and then began thinking of ways to get his attention. The game was on—may the best girl win.  
  
.  
.  
Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was wandering around the hallways of the school. He was just walking along minding his own business when he heard a soft meow. He rolled his eyes, hoping that it wasn't that nasty Mrs. Norris trying to chase him into some dark corner. His whiskers twitched at the thought of being next to _that one_ and thought about turning away before he found out if it was her. Just as he was about to turn around, the soft meow sounded again. Making a decision that he would go and investigate the sound, the ginger cat sauntered around the corner and was met with the red eyes of a cream colored cat. The cat was smaller than him with black stripes on her feet and tails. _Tails?!_ Now, he was interested and concluded that a conversation was in order.  
  
**_Who are you? What's your name?  
_**  
**_My name is Kirara. I am looking for a human named Kagome._**  
  
**_Why do you have two tails? What kind of cat are you? My name is Crookshanks by the way.  
  
I am a hi neko youkai, a fire cat demon. I am not the same kind of cat as you, but then you are not a normal cat either. So Crookshanks, do you know where to find the human I am looking for?  
  
Of course. If you come with me, I will take you to my human; you will find the human Kagome there with her.  
  
Well, lead the way and tell me about this place on the way there.  
_**  
The two cats trotted off in the direction of the Head Student dorms, Crookshanks telling the newcomer about the place called Hogwarts.  
  
.  
.  
The group of girls laughed as they say around the red and gold common room. They were in Hermione's rooms just winding down for the evening, trading beauty secrets and rituals as well as talking about the latest happenings around the school. Kagome was listening avidly as the events of the school were revealed amongst the little group. She patted Shippou who was sleeping after a long day and ran her hand through Keiko's soft hair. Sesshoumaru brought the child earlier saying that she wanted to spend time with "the pretty lady". Coming back to the conversation, Kagome was startled to see everyone's eyes turned in her direction. They all had sly looks on their faces—she had a feeling that whatever they were talking about involved her.  
  
"So Kagome, what's going on with you and Sesshoumaru?" Ginny spoke up first as she nudged Hermione in the side. Lavender and Parvati giggled at the blush that stole over her cheeks.  
  
"Oh you guys, we're just friends." Kagome's eyes widened at the grins on their faces. "Honestly, we're just friends." Now her face was flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"That's not what we heard, rumors travel fast around here, you know." Lavender said, wagging a finger in her direction. "We heard from a few girls that he carried you inside. Another valuable source said that he pulled you onto his lap when you sat under one of the trees outside."  
  
Kagome gasped in shock. "How did you all find out about that? I didn't know that there was anybody outside besides us." The girls laughed at her flustered actions. "Oh, this is so embarrassing."  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome it just means that his treatment of you shows that he cares about you." Parvati said. "It was the same for Draco and I. He used to be so cold and unemotional, a real jerk, but he began to show more of himself after we became friends over the summer. One time when he snuck to visit me, I slipped on a bit of mud and twisted my ankle. He carried me all the way back to my house and calmly summoned a mediwitch while my mum and sister were screaming their heads off. He stayed with me the whole time—that's when I knew that he cared about me."  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Lavender sat there with their mouths wide open. They all had wondered how the couple got together and now they knew. Kagome smiled and said, "Well that certainly reminds me of Sesshoumaru. He was just the same, I think he always will be in control of his emotions, but I am beginning to see something else inside of him. Still, he's my friend."  
  
The group shared knowing glances and then laughed. "Sure he is, Kagome. Just keep thinking that: we're just friends. It will get you every time, just you wait!" Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
Just as the girls were recovering from their laughter, the portrait door swung open. Crookshanks jumped inside and sat down before another cat jumped in to land next to him. An unusual cream colored cat was stood next to the ginger cat, looking around the room for something or somebody. When it settled its red eyes on Kagome, it let out a soft call.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Kirara!" The cat ran and jumped up into her lap, purring and butting its head against her stomach before settling down. Crookshanks sauntered over and leaped up next to Hermione to watch the seen.  
  
"Wow, what an unusual cat. Where did it come from?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"This is Kirara, my friend from Japan. She must have been waiting a long time to find me again." Kagome had tears in her eyes, but smiled as Kirara's twin tails swished back and forth in happiness. "Thank you so much for finding me again, I didn't think that any of you were left."  
  
The group sat wondering what was going on and Kagome finally let them in on what had happened to her. She told them about how she had met Sesshoumaru, his half-brother Inuyasha and her friends Sango and Miroku, as well as how Shippou came to be her son. She told them about the Jewel and how she ended up getting back home. Even more, she revealed how she had come to their world on the other side of the planet. When she was finished, they all had tears in their eyes.  
  
"No wonder you were so sad when we first met you," Ginny said. "You just lost your family and barely escaped with your own lives. Well, I am glad that you told us."  
  
"And we are certainly glad that you came here because now you've got friends to depend on." Lavender said with a teary smile.  
  
Soon tissues were passed around and tears were dried. "Come on, let's get out of this mopey mood and have some fun." Parvati said. "Who's up for a round of palm reading and snacks? It's time for some chocolate!"  
  
The group laughed and had a fun filled evening, trading pictures of Kagome's friends and days in the Feudal Era and bowls of ramen that Shippou dug out of her yellow bag. Later on, the guys came from Draco's rooms to see what all the fuss was about. They soon joined in on the fun.

.

.  
  
¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
  
WL1031: Well, that's it for chapter 5!  
  
Jade: Yup, so please read and review!  
  
.  
  
**Translations  
**  
_hi neko youkai_: fire cat demon


	6. Attractions, Hidden Lives and Irritation...

**Jade's Note**: Because of the delays on various websites, this story was unable to be updated. Adult fan fiction is almost always down and recently was always having some kind of problems. Either way, the story should be back up for those patiently waiting readers.

Besides, WL let me do the author's note this time, so enough with that formal talk. People, this story at has lost all of the hit counts at AdultFanFiction!! It was near 1,000 and when WL went back to add this chapter a few days ago, she saw that the hit counter had been reset to zero! There were only 13 hits! Needless to say, WL was pissed again. So please, go and get everybody to read this story if you can get on the site.

WL1031: Yes, please do! And more reviews would be nice! Onto to chapter 6!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. It is the fabulous brainchild of J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the Inu Yasha Universe, which is the baby of Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue! _**

**_._**

Infinite Possibilities  
Chapter Six: Attractions, Hidden Lives and Irritations

Lucius Malfoy watched as the woman floated towards him on the wind. She was sitting on a giant feather that was casually drifting in the currents of the air. When she got close enough, the feather lowered to the ground and she stepped off, her small bare feet treading lightly on the grass. The feather shrunk down and she placed it into her upswept hair. Moving his eyes down her body, he watched as the slight wind seemed to swirl around her—it reminded him of a child seeking its mother for comfort. Looking up into her garnet colored eyes, he saw an amused expression on her face.

"See something that you like, Malfoy-san?" She said as she came closer to him. Her fingers tapped enticingly along the wood of the fan she always carried.

Lucius moved forward and took her hand, raising it to his lips. "I see many things that I like," he looked her up and down again, "you included." He kissed her knuckles softly.

Kagura shivered and removed her hand from his grasp. She'd never experienced that kind of feeling and for all her cunning ways, she had never willingly allowed a man to touch her. The only man who ever had touched her was Naraku—all he did was take and cause pain. But this man... Kagura averted her eyes away from him. She would never be free enough to experience anything that he was offering.

"I-I can-can't..." Kagura's voice came out in a sad whisper.

Lucius chuckled softly at her timid rejection. "As I said, my dear Kagura, I see many things that I like and you are included in those things. And once I set my sight on something, it is mine." Kagura let out a gasp at his declaration. He smiled a full smile and placed her hand on his arm. "Come, let us go inside and there you may tell me of what business brought you here."  
.

.

Severus Snape was in his rooms grading papers. He could not believe the sheer idiocy of the students that stumbled into his classroom week after week. Except for a few attentive students, it was like the dunderheads did not even pay attention at all—no wonder they keep melting their cauldrons and botching their assignments. Shaking his head at the essay before him, he made another series of red slashes and didn't notice when a door opened and closed. So engrossed was he on the attack of the scroll under his quill, that his mind wasn't registering the presence behind him as it came closer. At the last second, he sensed someone and was tense for just a moment before relaxing under the soft hands that kneaded his shoulders. He groaned as they worked on a painful knot on his neck. A soft feminine laugh danced into his ears.

"Had another tough day, dear? Your shoulders and neck are particularly tight."

Severus only groaned in response and sighed when the small fingers dug into a stiff area on his left shoulder. The woman laughed again and reached down to take the quill from his grasp. She then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"The students were in fine form today. Four cauldrons melted, two explosions occurred and one student caused his potion to boil over and catch the table on fire. I thought my head would split open with the migraine that came on after classes let out for the day. I thought about making a stronger batch of the Headache Relieving Potion, but I took a nap instead. I was fine until I foolishly decided to grade the last of these papers—the idiocy I found in them brought it all back." He squeezed his eyes shut as the soft fingers massaged his aching temples.

"Well, I think a good night's rest is in order." She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her forehead against the back of his neck for just a moment. Severus sighed and turned around, then brought his wife up into his arms.

"Maybe we could trade classes for a day, just so you would know how it feels."

"Oh, but I love teaching the students how to read astrological charts and about the stars. You should know by now that I've loved the stars all my life and if you weren't out stargazing yourself that night, we would have never met."

Professor Astralis Noctu Snape leaned her head against her husband's shoulder as he carried her to their bedroom. Cuddling against her mate of three years, she smiled as he placed her down on the soft sheets of their bed. She quickly settled into the warm black covers and waited for her husband to get in next to her. When he got into bed, she waved her hand to make the lights go out. He snuggled up behind her, laying a soft kiss in her hair.

"And besides, Mr. Snape, excuse me, Lord Snape and Potions Master Extraordinaire, you love teaching whether they pay attention or not. It would take the fun out of being an utter bastard day in and out to the students if you weren't"

Severus let out a quiet laugh, one that rumbled against Astralis' back and into her heart.

"Alright, Mrs. Snape, excuse me, Lady Snape and Astronomy Mistress Extraordinaire, you have made your point. Now, it is time for rest and relaxation."

"Oh, is that right? You don't say...hmm...well if you say so." She turned in his arms and gave him lazy kiss. She laughed when she felt his hand pulling her nightgown up. "I thought that you were tired, dear."

"I am, but this is part of the relaxation." He slid his hand down her thigh to the knee and patted the soft skin. He leaned over and kissed her collarbone.

Astralis sighed at the sensation, deciding to give in—she always did. "You're a naughty man, my dear husband."

"Ah, but you wouldn't have me any other way, my dear wife."  
.

.

It was mid-afternoon again and the beginnings of the weather change were starting to appear. The cool wind that pushed away the hot stale air of the summer was now settling into place. Everyone was starting to bundle up with light-weight jumpers, scarves and gloves to go with their school robes. Even the house elves were seen wearing more clothing than usual. It was already starting out to be a cold winter and summer was barely in the past.

After leaving the children in her room to sleep under the eye of a watchful house elf, Kagome and Kirara headed outside into the cool afternoon air. She just wanted to spend sometime without the children and think free of interruption. She didn't want to be bothered with the clamor of the castle and sought out peace in the outdoors. Finding a nice spot, she sat down in the pleasant sunshine and lay back in the grass. Kirara curled up next to her, keeping guard over the quiet miko. Kagome placed her fingers into the soft cream-colored fur of the _neko_ and tried to relax. She soon drifted off to sleep under the watchful gaze of her companion.  
  
.  
.

_Kagome... _

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of the voice. She turned her head towards the sound of the beckoning tone, trying to see who had called her name. Surprised, she moved her gaze around and saw that she was lying in a field of purple flowers that went as far as her eyes could see.

_Kagome..._

Looking behind her, she searched for the person who was speaking. There was nobody there and it was strange because their voice sounded so close to her ears. It was like they were whispering, yet they were far away at the same time.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Kagome got to her feet and spun around, but saw nothing but the flowers in every direction.

_Kagome... you are mine... _

"Who said that?" Her voice echoed over the flower field for miles. "What do you want?"

_I want you..._

"I-I don't even know who you are! Why are you—"

A man's fingers placed themselves over her lips. The rough skin of his fingertips caressed her lips before being removed. Kagome lifted her eyes to the face and gasped in fear. Naraku was the one who had been calling her, tempting her into his evil clutches. A smile settled over his face, his red eyes sparkling with amusement and something else that she couldn't decipher. Kagome tried unsuccessfully to push away from him by putting her hands on his chest. Naraku only laughed and brought her closer to him, stifling her with his hot body. When she tried to knee him, he caught her leg before she could make contact.

"You like to play rough, my dear? If I had known, we would have had so much more fun the last time I had you."

These words made Kagome's eyes to widen in fear. She began to struggle in Naraku's arms, desperately trying to wiggle and twist from the vise-like grip he had on her. She clawed at his arms, attempted to scratch his face and kicked him in the shins. But, Naraku seemed to enjoy the struggling she was making.

"Oh, keep struggling _koi_ you're making it so much more exciting for me." He leaned down and slowly laved his tongue along her cheek. Kagome shuddered in disgust.

"You sick bastard! Let me go!"

He touched his lips to her ear, his hot breath whispering, "I will never let you go. You are mine."

"No! Leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you! I hate you!"

"Ah, but hate is so close to love." He laughed and the sound shivered down Kagome's spine.

Just when Naraku was going to speak again, Kagome was suddenly thrust away from him. A loud growling sound could be heard around the field. It was loud enough to make the ground move inside the dreamscape—Kagome knew that it was her chance to escape. Naraku turned to look at Kagome with a look of irritation on his beautiful face.

"It seems that our meeting will have to be cut short. You will not escape me, Kagome. I will have you."

With that Naraku disappeared and the world crashed into blackness.  
.  
.

Moments later, Kagome woke to see Kirara sitting on her chest with a concerned expression lighting her red eyes. Letting out a breath, Kagome tried to sit up only to find herself extremely weak. It was if her body had been completely drained of energy. Slowly getting to her feet, Kagome took but a few steps before collapsing to the ground. Kirara immediately changed to her larger form in a swirl of fire, but didn't catch the falling girl in time.

Kagome curled her fingers into the cat's warm fur. "Kirara, please go and get Sesshoumaru. I know that you can't lift me from the ground and I'm not able to climb onto your back. Please go and find him. I will be alright until you come back."

Making sure that Kagome was safe, the fire cat took off into the sky in search of the dog demon. She came across him as he was walking the grounds near a large playing field. Not caring about the humans that flew around on large sticks, she flew directly down into his path.  
.  
.

The Gryffindor team was finishing up the last few minutes of their afternoon practice. The whole team was up in the air doing play sequences and blocking tactics. Harry, searching for the snitch again, had been zooming around the pitch when he noticed a large cat flying in his direction. _A flying cat_?! Quickly pulling up on his broom, he stopped and watched as it flew by.

So did every one else. Including Hermione and Lavender, who had been sitting in the stands watching over the practice game. They all watched as the large cat ran by in the air, flames bursting from its feet as it moved. Their eyes focused in as it landed before the beautiful silver haired man who had casually strolled onto the field. They looked on as he communicated with the cat before taking off in a streak of silver and black.

Lavender turned to Hermione with wide brown eyes. "Did you see how fast he was moving? I didn't know anything or anybody could move that fast. All I could see was a streak and he was gone!"

Hermione's eyes had grown large as well. "That was... wow. He definitely moved pretty fast. He was across the pitch and out of the gates in less than 5 seconds! I wonder why he left so rapidly and was that Kirara? I didn't know she could do that or fly!"

"Something was definitely wrong because he left so suddenly." Lavender said.

The two girls looked at each other trying to think of why Sesshoumaru had left so suddenly. They came to one conclusion at the same time, speaking their answer simultaneously.

"Kagome!"

They rushed down the stairs of the Gryffindor stands, quickly heading in the direction of where the fire cat had flown. They only hoped that they could get there in time to help.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru had been walking when he heard the sounds of people shouting. He was curious of the noise and moved in its direction. Coming to a set of large doors, he pushed them open and saw a group of humans flying around on brooms.

'_Ah... so this is the quidditch game that I've heard so much about. Interesting..._'

As he made his way across to the end of the field, Kirara landed in front of him. She was mewing in a distressed fashion, a pleading look in her big red eyes. After a few moments, he understood.

"Show me where she is." The _neko_ leaped into the air and he followed on foot. When she landed, he saw Kagome laying under the shade of a tree in a disturbing condition. She looked tired as if she had been drained of energy. He quickly knelt down next to her and placed a clawed finger on her neck. He relaxed slightly when he felt a soft pulse thumping under her skin. Picking her up in his arms, she mumbled and snuggled into his chest with a sigh.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Sesshoumaru noticed two girls heading his way. They slid to a stop before him with looks of worry on their faces.

"Is she alright?" The blonde asked.

"Is there anything we can do?" The bushy haired one asked next.

"She is fine, girl."

The girls relaxed in relief. The bushy-haired girl, Hermione, spoke up again. "I think that she needs medical attention."

"There is a medical area in this castle, am I correct?" The girls nodded. They turned and pointed to a high row of windows near the upper section of the castle. Just when they were about to talk again, a swirl of magic formed at Sesshoumaru's feet. He hovered off of the ground while Kirara changed in a flash of fire to her larger size. "I will take care of her myself. Do not worry."

Watching the man and fire cat fly away, Lavender and Hermione turned their eyes towards the sky in awe.

"Not only is he hot, but he can fly!"

"And without a broom, too!"

They both fell out in laughter before hurrying off back to the pitch to get Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
.  
.

Madame Poppy Pomfrey was just placing some medical potions into a cabinet when she heard an explosion of glass. Turning at the sound, she saw the tall silver-haired man that Minerva and Irma Pince had told her about the other night. He was holding the young woman in his arms, cradling her against his chest as he stepped through the window and into the room. She immediately bustled over.

"Would you mind giving me a restorative potion for her? Do not worry, I will watch over her in my rooms."

Normally, Poppy would have protested because it was required that she at least do a simple diagnostic test on every injured person who came into the Infirmary. She changed her mind quickly at the intense power radiating from the man before her. His calmly deadpan voice filled the air again.

"The restorative remedy, do you have it?" He arched an eyebrow.

Poppy jumped into action. "Oh right away." She turned and dug into the previously abandoned cabinet and pulled out a small vial holding a yellowish liquid. She also pulled out a piece of medicinal chocolate for later. "Here you are. Please send for me immediately if she has any complications." The man nodded and quickly left the room.

Poppy sighed and placed a hand on her chest. "Well, Minerva was right. He certainly is a fine specimen of a man. If only I was fifty years younger..." She smiled and turned to repair the shattered window before returning to the cabinet again.  
.  
.

Laying Kagome down on his bed, Sesshoumaru quickly placed her under the covers. She woke up long enough for him to pour the potion down into her mouth and remove her shoes. Kirara jumped onto the bed and curled near her feet with a soft meow as he adjusted the bed sheets. When he was about to leave and check on the children, Kagome cried out in a hoarse voice.

"No, don't leave! St-stay..."

Sitting down on the bed, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her forehead. It was warm to the touch, a small spark of her _miko_ energy jumping under his palm. Grabbing at his arm, she tugged at him until he was lying on the bed with her.

"Is this what you want?" He was now lying on his back with Kagome's head resting on his chest. She nodded against him before letting out a sigh and a few mumbled words.

"What did you say? Speak up."

"You make me feel safe. He'll stay away if you are with me."

"Mmm...and who are you talking about?"

"Naraku," Kagome sighed tiredly, "he can't get to me if you're here. Just hold me... _Onegai shimasu_."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome, cradling her body into his. He would keep her safe from harm. He stroked his fingers through her hair when he felt her body relax into sleep.

"Kagome... I will protect you from now on."

Kirara, still curled up at the foot of the bed, let out a soft meow of agreement.  
.  
.

Miles away, Naraku yelled in frustration and jealousy. He was so close to getting Kagome again and was enraged at the fact that she got away for a second time. He woke from the dreamscape with a massive erection and as he stroked himself into relief, plans of her capture flew through his mind.

"Soon," he moaned, "I will have you. Nothing will keep you from me."  
.  
.

Outside the door, a strangled cry of release could be heard. Kanna, who knew what he was doing, curled her lip in disgust at the sound. He was moaning over the girl, Kagome, again; it made her sick every time she heard him pleasuring himself. Moving quickly, the pale girl made it into the courtyard before she vomited. Wiping at her mouth, Kanna splashed water on her face at a near by water pump.

She could only hope that Naraku didn't use her sister to ease his lusts this time around. Her only escape from his sick attention was that she was a child. But one of these days, she feared that he might turn on her.

Kanna hoped that day would never come.  
.

.  
  
............................................................................................................

WL1031: Well, that's it for chapter 6!

Jade: Yeah, that was very interesting.

WL1031: And poor Kanna and Kagome! That sick man is taking advantage of women!

Jade: It's pretty disgusting!

WL1031: Read and review people!

Jade: Look out for chapter 7 soon!

.

**Translations**:

_neko_: cat

_koi_: love

_miko_: priestess

_Onegai shimasu_: please (This form is used when making a request or a plea.)


	7. Plans, Failure and Just a Claw Length Aw...

WL1031: Okay, this is chapter 7 people!  
  
Jade: .:mumbling:. Took you long enough...  
  
WL1031: .:shoves Jade offstage:. Don't mind her. She was the one who didn't want to write!  
  
Jade: .:offstage:. Hey! I'm blaming it on the jury duty! That's the biggest writer's block in the world!  
  
WL1031: Okay, I give! Now, onto the chapter! And one more thing... author's note!  
  
Jade: Aww man! I hate carrying the sign! .:lugs a sign onto the stage:.  
  
WL1031: Oh shut up! It's a short one! After that it's on with the chapter, so put it up!  
  
**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait my dear readers. Crazy stuff was happening last month. However; that's the past. This story has now returned to the regular one-chapter-a-week update. Sometimes, there may even be two chapters in one week, so look out for it. You might get lucky!  
  
Secondly, because somebody complained, the Japanese words will no longer be in italics. Only the uncommon words that are not known will still be found in italics as well as the translations section at the end.**  
  
WL1031: Okay, that's all! Enjoy the chapter and review! Especially you, Nico!  
  
Jade: YES! .:dancing around:. On with the story! Enjoy!

.  
  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. It is the fabulous brainchild of J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the Inu Yasha Universe, which is the baby of Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue!_**  
  
.

Infinite Possibilities  
Chapter Seven: Plans, Failure and Just a Claw Length Away

Pansy's mind was wandering again. Her thoughts had found themselves back on the object of her desire for probably the millionth time that day. However, it probably wasn't the best time to think about him at the moment. She was in one of the unused classrooms, lying on her back with her legs wrapped around a pair of thrusting hips. Funny, she didn't even know his name and barely knew what house he belonged to; the only thing she did know was that his eyes were almost the same color as _his_ eyes. She moaned again as her current lover flexed his hips and went deeper. He wasn't who she really wanted but he'd have to do for now...well until she found somebody else. There was no denying that she liked sex—the line of lovers that she'd had in the past two years could attest to the fact. However, she was no different from the next girl. Everybody liked sex; she was just enjoying it more often than those that she knew.  
  
Bringing her legs down from around the boy's hips, Pansy flipped him onto his back and rode him until she felt herself clamp down on his swollen member. Tossing her head back, she let out a guttural groan of satisfaction as her orgasm flowed over her body. Placing her hands on his chest, she continued to bounce up and down until she felt him release inside of her with a loud groan of his own. Resting for a moment, she collapsed down onto his sweaty chest while she caught her breath. Then getting up and casting a strong cleaning charm on herself, she got dressed and headed for the door.  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow night?" He said as he dressed.  
  
"Of course, same time as usual." Pansy said over her shoulder. He nodded and she closed the door.  
  
Walking down the hallway, Pansy headed back to the Slytherin dungeons. She thought of numerous ways to get the beautiful man's attention. Her mind was filled with thoughts of just how she wanted to capture the object of her desire. She came up with numerous ways to get him alone, maybe even by trapping him, but they all seemed so faulty when she played them out. No, she needed to catch him completely unaware. '_But how? He doesn't seem like the type that would let his guard down...he seemed to be in control of everything around him._'  
  
"There has to be a way to get his attention," she said aloud. "A way that would—"  
  
"Who are you talking to girl?" The Slytherin portrait said suspiciously.  
  
"It's nothing that you need to be worried about. Just the usual scheming and plotting that we're known for."  
  
"Oh fine. What's the password, then?"  
  
"The serpent's shadow." The portrait door swung open to admit entrance. Quickly slipping inside, she made her way to her room. Flopping down on her bed for a moment, she let out a loud sigh. It echoed into the empty room, the frustrated sound evidence of the emotions bubbling inside her. A muffled laugh came from behind the closed curtains of the only other bed in the room.  
  
"For someone who is so good at scheming to get the prize, you sure seem to be confused." Millicent Bulstrode pulled the hanging drapes back. She scooted to the side of the bed and laid her head down on her folded arms. "Haven't you just thought of being your normal bold self? Isn't that what worked in the past?" She deadpanned.  
  
Pansy looked at Millicent as if she had never seen her before. She blinked a few times as if her brain had stopped. Then, a smile came over her face until it completely took over her features. Running to the other girl, she gripped her in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Can't....breathe...Pansy..." Millicent gasped from around Pansy's tight grip.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! But thanks!" Pansy said as she turned and ran to the loo for a quick shower. "Why didn't I think of that before?"  
  
Millicent rolled her eyes as the door slammed shut. She shook her head and rolled further back onto the bed. She had never seen Pansy so flustered over a guy. Well... this guy was definitely worth the fuss. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and settled against her pillows. Just as she was about to touch down in the land of dreams, a shout of exclamation filled her mind. The sound was quickly followed by the door of the loo banging open and a rush of footsteps.  
  
Not opening her eyes, Millicent said, "What is it now?"  
  
"I've got it!" Pansy screamed, "I've got it! I know how to catch him!" She was so excited that she actually did a little dance around the room.  
  
"Oh really? Hmm... well I'm awake now, so you might as well tell me just how you think you're going to capture him." Millicent yawned and turned on her side. "This had better be good."  
  
Pansy, having finished her little jig, flopped down on her bed. She flipped a silk night gown over her blonde head and dropped the damp towel on the floor. The towel immediately vanished and reappeared in the dirty clothes hamper in the closet. She pulled out her comb and began working the knots out of her hair. A sly, devious smile had crept over her face—Millicent knew by the smile alone that it wouldn't bode well for whoever was involved. "Oh, it's good...."  
  
She leaned forward and began telling her plan to ensnare the man of her dreams.

.  
By the time that she was done, Millicent was wide awake; any lingering thoughts of sleeping were far from her mind now. She could not believe what she had just heard. Pansy was going to do _what_? _Oh bloody hell..._  
  
"Are you sure that _that_ is going to work?" Millicent gasped. "I'm all for a little plotting and planning, but _that_? Oh _hell_ no... You're on your own with this one."  
  
"Oh come on, don't be a sour puss. It's not going to be so bad... it's only to get his attention and then after that... you don't need to worry about it anymore."  
  
Millicent shook her head. "There is no effing way that he will be that easy to deceive! But fine, if you want to go through with it, I do not want to be named if it goes wrong."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh alright...fine. Still there is no need to worry because nothing, and I mean nothing, will go wrong. You won't get named and I'll get what I want." She settled under the covers of her bed with a smile and a yawn. "Well, let's get some sleep. There will be much to do tomorrow."  
  
Millicent could only shake her head again as she pulled up her own bed sheets. She flicked her wand to close the curtains around her bed. '_It's going to go badly...I can just feel it._'  
  
She was asleep moments later, the thoughts of Pansy's plan long gone for the night.  
  
Little did Millicent know just how right she was...  
.

.  
Neville and Ginny were walking towards the library, arm in arm. They were Hogwarts' cutest couple. The shy and quiet calm of Neville was the perfect match for the bold and energetic spirit that was Ginny Weasley. When she got a little far out emotionally, Neville was right there to calm her down. And when he became a little too quiet, Ginny made sure that her shy guy came out of his shell. Even more, they both knew that they'd never be with anyone else. Although they were still in school, they knew that the next step for them was marriage—a fact that they had agreed upon when Neville started his seventh year. It was just one of those things that was bound and probably destined to happen.  
  
Ginny pulled Neville into an alcove for a few minutes alone. She smiled as Neville placed a soft kiss on her forehead and cheeks before moving on to her lips. Ginny's fingers curled into the hair on the nape of his neck—she always loved the reaction that she got out of him. Placing his hands on her hips, Neville brought Ginny's warm body closer to his as he backed up against the wall. They continued kissing, their tongues meshing and stroking against one another heatedly. Then, they pulled back for air and stared at each other gasping with silly grins on their faces. Just when they were about to continue their amorous actions a little whimper echoed into the alcove. Neville frowned and looked over Ginny's shoulder to see where the noise came from. Ginny, turned in his arms and leaning a little ways from him, tried to look around the corner of the shaded bay in the wall. They stood quietly for a moment and waited for the sound to echo again.  
  
"I don't hear anything else," Ginny said as she peaked around the corner a second time. Neville pulled her to his side and took a look for himself.  
  
"I don't see anything in either direction, but whatever it was it wasn't good." He said. "It sounded like somebody crying or in pain." He turned his eyes towards Ginny again. "Maybe we should go look."  
  
Ginny nodded and bent down to pick up the bag she had dropped earlier. She was down by the floor when she heard the cry again. It was louder than before almost like somebody was screaming to get out from between the walls.  
  
"Neville," she hissed up at him, "there's somebody crying down here. Come down here and listen. It sounds like it's behind the wall!"  
  
Hunkering down, Neville put his ear next to wall. Immediately, the cry sounded again. "I think it's a child! We should try to—"  
  
"Move back now, humans!"  
  
Looking into his face, Neville and Ginny screamed and jumped out of the way. Sesshoumaru's eyes had bled into a frightening red hue. Anger was radiating from him like the fumes of a dangerous potion, practically seeping into the skin of the frightened teenagers. With terrified eyes, they watched as Sesshoumaru raised his hand and slashed at the wall with what could be described as a whip. The wall shattered into pieces, crumbling under the force of the unknown powerful energy attacking it. When the dust and debris settled, he stepped inside only to return moments later with a crying Keiko clutched to his chest.  
  
By the time he turned around, a crowd was standing in the hallway. They stood in fear of the man, yet they wondered what had happened to set him off. When he turned around they all saw why: his granddaughter had been behind the wall crying for help. Nobody moved or said anything, too afraid that he would turn his rage onto them. But he only closed his ruby tinted eyes and gripped the child closer to his chest. When he opened them, the color bled away until they only a pink tint remained around his golden irises. Turning towards the crowd, he stepped towards the only person who was brave enough to stand before him—it was more like the only person who hadn't tried to meld into the castle wall: Ginny with Neville standing slightly behind and off to the side of her. Looking down at her, he placed the whimpering child in her arms.  
  
"Take her to Kagome."  
  
Ginny nodded and patted Keiko on the back. She had taken care of the child before when Kagome or Sesshoumaru weren't able to. Her mothering instincts took over and she cuddled the frightened child.  
  
"_Akai_!" Keiko said. Ginny smiled, patting the child again before moving with Neville out of the crowd.  
  
Watching the departure of his granddaughter, Sesshoumaru turned and sped off in the direction of the castle doors.

.  
  
Whomever he was going after was definitely in for it.  
.

.  
As Sesshoumaru headed off down the hallway, Millicent backed away from the crowd slowly. She had already melded into the back, having seen the extreme anger in his red eyes. After he left, she walked as quickly as she could before going around a corner. Making sure that nobody was there, she ran down to the Slytherin dungeons. She didn't want to be anywhere near Pansy when he found her.  
  
So intent on her escape, Millicent didn't notice a pair of narrowed eyes watching her hasty exit.  
.

.  
Pansy was waiting for him to come to her. She was absolutely sure that her plan would work. She had sent him the note telling him to come to her if he wanted to find his granddaughter. Then, when he showed up she would finally get her chance to have him. It was perfect. '_Nothing can go wrong with this plan... it is sure to work..._' she thought arrogantly.  
  
Earlier, she had taken the little girl and put her in a secret place in the castle. She wasn't hurt, only put to sleep with a quick sleep charm, and she'd bring her back out after her plan was completed. Millicent had refused to help, not wanting to get involved with taking a little girl in trade for a shag, no matter how desirable the man happened to be. Pansy simply shrugged her shoulders and went about her business. As she lay back on the grass, she thought about his hands. She wanted to feel his claws scraping lightly on her skin and in her hair. She could almost feel his lips on her skin, sucking on her neck—she could hardly wait to do the same to him and much more. Closing her eyes, she let her fantasies carry her away, growing more and more excited by the moment.  
  
Her mind didn't register the hand around her neck until it was almost too late.

.  
Sesshoumaru let the note drop from his fingers. He now knew why Keiko was missing and immediately set off to find her. He followed his sense of smell until he came upon the girl, Ginny and the boy Neville as they stepped out of the alcove. It was then that he heard Keiko's cries of fear behind the wall. Knowing that she was in there alone and afraid increased his rage ten-fold. How could a girl, a stupid human one at that, do something like this to his grandchild?  
  
Stepping back, Sesshoumaru used his energy whip to remove the wall. He made two large slashes at it, causing dust and debris to scatter into the walkway. Then, when it was clear, he quickly reached in and grabbed the trembling Keiko up into his arms. He rocked her for a few moments, smelling her scent to make sure that she was okay. He felt around for any wounds and found nothing but a few minor scratches on her arms and legs. Closing his eyes, he willed the anger to go down enough just until the red was out of his eyes. He could feel the red bleed out just a little bit when he opened his eyes again. Standing before him was the girl, Ginny, and the quiet boy Neville. Stepping towards her he placed Keiko in her arms.  
  
"Take her to Kagome."  
  
Keiko looked up through tear clouded eyes to see the nice lady with the red hair. "_Akai_!"  
  
"Come on sweetheart, let's go find Kagome and get you settled down for a nap."  
  
Seeing that she was in safe hands for the moment, Sesshoumaru sped off in the direction of the filthy human that dared to harm Keiko. And all for a moment of his time, like he would ever stoop so low as to fuck one such as her. Pansy, as she was called, smelled more like the sweat and musk of an unwashed whore than the flower she was named for. Noticing her lying under the shade of a tree, Sesshoumaru felt the rage inside him rise to the surface and into his eyes. Reaching down, he could smell the arousal on her—it made him sick. Putting his hand around her throat, he lifted her off of the ground. He could barely keep himself from squeezing the life from her—it wouldn't take much... just a little more and...  
.

.  
Pansy tried to pry his hand from her throat. She finally understood what the pressure on her neck was, becoming afraid that her life was over. Looking into his enraged ruby eyes, she knew that she had pushed things too far. He brought his face close to her and narrowed his red eyes. Pansy could only squirm in fear as a response to the fury that emanated from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You wished to have a moment of my time, bitch?" He growled. "Did you think that I, Sesshoumaru, would lower myself to rutting with one like you?" He shook the girl like a rag doll. "Answer me bitch!" He shook her again before slamming her into the tree when she didn't respond. "You disgust me."  
  
Tossing the girl to the ground, he stood over her and flexed his fingers. The poison started to drip down his claws, sizzling onto the grass underneath his feet. Raising his hand, he prepared to strike the offending human for her crimes against him.  
  
"Die."  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru!" A voice echoed into his conscious. "No, don't kill her! It's not worth it! Please don't!"  
  
Sesshoumaru refused to back down. This cretin had harmed his granddaughter, took her from him and forced her into a dark place to get his attention. That was too great a transgression against him.  
  
He raised his claws again, fully intending to strike.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please!"  
  
His hand hesitated for a millisecond.  
  
"Don't do it, _please_! Don't!"  
  
His hand began to swoop down towards the trembling human again.  
  
"No, stop it! Please stop!"  
  
The tips of his claws were so close that they made pinpricks, drawing blood and mixing with his poison.  
  
"NO! It's not worth it!"  
  
Just as the tips were about to rip the offender apart, a hand settled on his wrist. It was like a shock to his system. The voice, Kagome's voice, finally registered in his fury clouded mind. Turning his head, he saw the tears that had traveled down her cheeks. Her eyes were pleading with him to stop before it was too late. She let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Please don't do it." Kagome was crying as she tried to get him to understand. "Keiko is still alive and she's not harmed. She-she's f-fine. There's no need to k-kill this girl. Let them punish her."  
  
Feeling her hand on his wrist, he searched her eyes. He saw the sadness and pain in them and something else he could not identify. The salty smell of her tears and the scent of fear filled his nose while he searched her face.  
  
He lowered his hand, removing his claws from the skin beneath them.  
  
Kagome let out a sob of relief.  
  
So did Pansy.  
  
Standing up, Sesshoumaru stepped away from the girl. Using his youki, he hovered off of the ground above her, Kagome held closely to his side. Looking down, he allowed his lip to curl in disgust, his pearly fangs glinting in the sunlight. "Stay away from me and mine, bitch. If you come near me and mine again, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
With that, Sesshoumaru lifted off and away with Kagome to his balcony.

.  
Lying on the grass, Pansy was petrified with fear. She could not believe that he would react to his granddaughter missing in such a manner. She barely could believe that he had almost killed her in his fury. Sitting up, she put her fingers on her throat and felt the wounds that his claws had left. There were little pinprick-like holes indented into the soft skin as well as a sticky feeling. She had no doubt that it was her blood that she felt. Curling into a ball on the grass, she let out a cry to express her fear for her life and the terror she felt a few moments before. Hearing footsteps, she turned her head to see her Head of House approaching.  
  
Leaning down, Severus Snape cast a quick healing charm on her neck. However, he only healed the skin long enough so that the wounds would close. Because of the different and foreign energy used by Sesshoumaru, the wounds would leave scars—the perfect reminder.  
  
"Professor..." Pansy gasped out. "I-I don't know..."  
  
"I think that you have received enough punishment for now. Kidnapping a child is a dangerous offense. You were lucky that the girl was able to stop him before he acted out his revenge. The scars will never fade, magically or otherwise." He turned and walked away.  
  
Pansy curled further into herself and cried until she couldn't anymore.  
  
The scars wouldn't heal, but at least she was alive.  
  
The squid poked a tentacle out of the lake and waved it as if it agreed with Pansy's thoughts.  
.

¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸  
  
WL1031: Well, that's it for chapter 7!  
  
Jade: Sesshoumaru really got mad! And Kagome...  
  
WL1031: Hey, shut up! Leave her for the next chapter!  
  
Jade: .:sad puppy face:. Oh, alright. Look out for chapter 8, then!  
  
WL1031: Yes, look for it and leave a review for this one if you feel like it!  
.

****

**Translation**:  
  
_Akai_: red


	8. The Return of the Shikon Jewel

WL1031: Dang... I've been out for a while.

Jade: (mean look on her face) More like two months! You said you wanted to update every week! Well it's been longer than that!

WL1031: I know...things were happening again, on top of the fact that you (pokes Jade in the chest) gave me another story to write. You kept bugging me until I had to sit down and write it.

Jade: (looks sheepishly at the audience) Well, I am a muse. I was only doing my job. Jeez, don't shoot me for that!

WL1031: Oh fine, but let's get back on track! So now, here's the chapter, people. I promise, (pinky swear and cross-my-heart) that the updates will get back to once a week.

Jade: She promised, folks, so I will be holding her to it. cracks a whip Let's get it on!

WL1031: Also, thanks for the reviews!

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. It is the fabulous brainchild of J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the Inu Yasha Universe, which is the baby of Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue!_**

Infinite Possibilities   
Chapter Eight: The Return of the Shikon Jewel

Voldemort regarded the man before him over the rim of his porcelain tea cup. His eyes slid over his shiny black hair and cover model face. Not that he flew for the other team, but the one called Naraku was a beautiful man. If anything, he thought that maybe he should be jealous. Shifting his eyes, he watched as a sliding door opened to admit the pale girl that held a mirror against her chest. Curiously leaning forward, he looked to see what she was showing. Voldemort thought it somewhat strange that the child did not talk, instead she relied on a magical mirror to get her point across. However, any time that she held the mirror up, the images of people and places not within their physical reach appeared before their eyes. What he saw never failed to amaze him and sometimes startled him...Who would have thought that Bellatrix liked to do _that _...he knew she was a few knuts short of a galleon but _bloody hell_...he'd speak to her later. He was brought out of his musing by a soft chuckle filling the air.

"What are you laughing about?" Voldemort queried.

"I do have to admit that Kanna's mirror does reveal things that are most unnerving." Naraku shrugged his shoulders. "It does however, keep things interesting enough."

Bringing herself closer, Kanna beckoned the two evil cohorts to look into the mirror. It flashed for a few seconds and then began to show an image. Kanna held the mirror quietly while the pair looked on. Their faces registered no outward reaction at first, not even a muscle twitched under their skin. Then, as the images progressed, their faces unfroze and emotions broke through. Neither of them moved as the rest of the images flashed out. Naraku spoke first, a mixture of anger, shock, surprise and lust mingling in his on his face and in his voice.

"Is this true Kanna?" His voice shifted into a deadly tone. "You are not attempting to betray me are you?"

Kanno shook her head and made an audible gasp when his claws dug into her arm. He had  _never_ touched her before! Her breathing increased as his sharp nails began to dig into her flesh. She was surprised to see a ruby color paint the sleeve of her white garmnet. She didn't even know that she could bleed...

'_I could die if I don't do as Naraku asked_,' she thought vaguely.

It was a frightening thought that she didn't want to go past.

Coming back into focus, Kanna realized that Naraku was shaking her to attention. His angry face came into focus, the rage radiating off of him like smog. His deadly voice sounded again.

"Do you think to betray me, Kanna?"

The pale girl shook her head to the negative.

"Then show me something else!" Naraku snarled as he shook her one last time.

Kanna collapsed to the floor after she was released from the brutal grip. Ignoring the pain in her arm, she raised the mirror to conjure up something that would please her master.

If she was any other kind of girl, she would have cried in relief at the smiles that shown on the two faces before her. They both went on talking about their plans as if nothing had happened.

Now Kanna knew that her sister was right: if she could help it, she'd never let a man touch her again.

Putting her mirror down, she watched as the glass flashed before settling down to a bleak, empty gray. The same dead gray that reflected in her eyes. 

.

Kagome's side cramped painfully for the third time in the hour. It was a persistent ache that got stronger and stronger each time. It started near her left hip before spreading to the rest of her body. The pain tingled just under her skin, causing her head to pound and her stomach to boil with nausea. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her skin took on a slightly yellow tinge. Barely making it up the steps to her rooms, she collapsed against the door before sliding downwards. She laid there on the cool stones of the floor for a moment and then began dragging herself through doorway. Curling into a ball, she groaned when the sharp pain wracked her body. She felt hot and cold at once, her body seeming to be battling against the force invading it.

'_If I can just get to the bed_...' she thought.

Using the last of her strength, Kagome crawled to the bed and heaved herself up onto the welcoming cushions. Soon after, her vision swirled as she fell into the yawning blackness.

.   
.   
Kagome felt cool fingers brushing across her forehead. Opening her eyes, she could see the blurry outline of a woman.

"Mom?"

A soft laugh echoed into her ears.

"Your mother has not reached this place. She is still with your father, as are you brother and grandfather."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked tiredly. "Are you me?"

The woman helped Kagome to sit up before speaking in her soft voice again. "It is not that I am you, Kagome. It is that  _you_  are _me_. We are part of each other. Where you end and where I begin can only be guessed. It is the Shikon jewel that fills in the gaps. The Shikon is the physical embodiment of our soul, Kagome."

Kagome gasped with sudden realization. "You are Midoriko!"

Midoriko smiled. "Yes child, I am Midoriko."

"I don't know what to say! I am not sure where to begin because I have so many questions—"

The priestess held up her hands to stem the flow of questions. "Slow down, Kagome. I have plenty of time to answer your questions. Perhaps an explanation is in order, hmm?

The Shikon jewel was created during my last battle. When it was expelled from my body, I went with it. The demons that fought against me immediately died, having lost their own souls. The energy that it took to expel the jewel caused our physical bodies to be encased in stone inside that cave."

"You knew that we were there in the cave?"

"Yes. When the jewel shards were brought back, the spirits of those demons awoke, fighting as if they were in their last moments. However, I was awakened as well. It was then that I was connected to you. But, the jewel chose not to reveal that to you at the time."

Kagome was shocked, hardly able to form words or thoughts. Finally, she was able to put a sentence together. "The jewel  _chose_? The jewel can do that with conscious thought? But..."

"Perhaps it would be best if we asked the jewel itself?" Midoriko smiled suggestively.

Just then, the area around them glowed in a blue light. A small orb came from within the light, drifting towards them. It hovered in the air, seeming to emit feelings of comfort. Kagome could not grasp the how or why of the situation because it was too unsettling. She turned her eyes away from the orb to watch Midoriko's face. The woman's features were bathed in the glow and she was smiling as if she was greeting an old friend.

"It has been a long time, my friend." Midoriko's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Yes, it has." The jewel's voice was a soft whisper-like tone, yet it echoed around them. "Ah, you have brought Kagome this time."

Kagome was shocked again. "How do you know my name?! You knew that I was going to be here? But—"

Another soft laugh came forth, only this time it came from the jewel. "If you can relax for just a moment, I can explain everything to you. First, I will change into a form that would be more comforting."

The jewel moved away a short distance, flashing brightly. It began to elongate, forming into some kind of shape. Then, as it continued to lengthen, the body of a woman appeared. Bones, tendons and muscles grew quickly, all of with was covered with soft glowing blue skin.  Finally, the woman pulled a white robe onto her shoulders to cover herself.  She smiled, her perfect white teeth showing, and turned to Midoriko.

"How do I look?" The jewel inquired sweetly.

Midoriko grinned in response. "As good as ever," she shook her head in awe. "You never fail to look any better. Not a hair out of place!" Both women laughed and then turned to their audience, only to laugh again at the completely awestruck expression she wore on her face.

"Wow," was all that Kagome could manage to say.

The two women quickly reached forward to grab the overwhelmed girl as she fell backwards in shock. 

.   
.   
Lavender Brown frowned as she looked in the mists swirling in the crystal ball.  It was not something that she'd ever seen before.  The mists twirled inside the glass dome emitting strange blue and purplish-pink rays of light.  They caressed the inner surface only to dissolve when she made to touch them. Just when she was about to tap her wand against the ball to clear it, an image of appeared before her eyes.  She saw Kagome sitting with two women in a field of white.  One of the women Lavender assumed was an older version of Kagome.  But the other woman seemed to just glow.  She had blue skin the sparkled like moonlight and was dressing in a shimmering white robe.  So engrossed in the images was she that she didn't notice as her boyfriend looked over her shoulder.

"What'cha looking at, Lav?" Ron Weasley asked. Earlier, he had seen the images flashing from the crystal ball in his peripheral vision. Turning his head, he was struck with the sudden urge to sit in front of the object. He felt the need to put his hands on it.  He couldn't explain why, only that he _had_ to do it.  Standing up, he reached around Lavender, unconsciously moving his arms to rest beside hers.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

He only shook his head in response, his chin brushing against the top of her blond head.

"Ron?" Lavender tried again, her voice tinged with worry. She looked around the room, noticing that everyone was watching them curiously.

"Put your hands onto the ball, Lav." Ron's voice, while still his, sounded distant in her ears despite his proximity. Scared but curious, she did as he asked. Ron copied her movements, placing his larger hands on top of hers and entwining their fingers. Immediately, the pair was encased in a bright light. The streams of blue and purplish-pink light broke free of the glass that held them and swirled into the white light filling the area. It seemed to fill in the spaces between the connect boy and girl, pouring into their very beings. It was frighteningly beautiful.   
.   
.

Professor Trelawney stood back with wide eyes. What was happening before her was something that a Divination craft user only heard about, but never witnessed. The boy and girl were connected in a "vision bond," a binding the only occurred between two people with the gift of prophesy. Sibyll watched as the two began to glow with the magic emitted from the binding. Their eyes were a purplish blue color, illuminating the irises and whites of their eyes. Immediately, the Divination professor knew what was going to happen next. Quickly, she turned to the fireplace and floo'ed the Headmaster.

"Albus, an occurrence is happening in my classroom!"

It was barely a second later when the older man stepped through the flames and into the classroom.

"Students, please clear the area around their work table and report to the Great Hall for lunch."

The students barely did what Dumbledore instructed before Ron and Lavender began to speak. Their voices were disjointed yet simultaneous in speech. The air around them pulsed for a few moments and then they spoke in clear, precise words.

"_The jewel of souls has returned from dormancy._

_A foreign archer's touch will chase the darkness away_

_As will the two swords made of the animal's fang._

_The snake and spider, once enemies, have combined_

_In an unimagined evil which shadows the world. Both of_

_Many entities and influence abound,_

_Together their plans work two-fold in disguise._

_With such power in their grasp only those_

_Much stronger can stop their task._

_The dog and archer must be one to succeed;_

_Love and family is the key of their bond._

_The quiet boy and his fiery goddess_

_Will lend a hand in the fight for light,_

_Brought into one with the trio cloaked in night._

_The silver dragon and his mistress are strong,_

_Two hearts beating as one, true love brighter than any sun._

_And such it is with the pair who See;_

_Their truth unclouded in the face of prophecy._

_The marked equal and the young scholar,_

_From seperate to one, will destroy the snake_

_By what he knew not; it is only then will the spider_

_Stab poison in the snake's back._

_More dangerous than before with long limbs of death,_

_The foreign archer and dog and awakened jewel_

_Will stop his creeping  in the third hour before new day._

_The great phoenix will die to rise again_

_And bring dawn's first light; the evil scar_

_Will burn at the loss of their kin. But,_

_The silent watchers will reveal their sins._

_The home of four will continue to stand;_

_A place of comfort and learning the magical craft._

_Such as it is and such will it be_

_a place of infinite possibilities...._ "

Immediately after the last words had died in the air, the bonded couple fell backwards to the floor. The two professors rushed over, quickly and waved their wands over them.

"Eneverate!"

Ron came to first, his eyelids fluttering before opening. He turned his head around to the right, looking for Lavender. When he glanced down, he saw her blonde head resting against his chest. Raising his eyes, the concerned faces of Professor Dumbledore and Trelawney hovered into view. Feeling Lavender shift and mumble into his robes, he spoke out in search of answers.

"Why are we lying on the floor?" Ron asked in confusion.

"That's what I'd like to know," Lavender mumbled, "how long have we been laying here? Is class over?"

Dumbledore reached down and helped the girl to sit up while Trelawney gently assisted Ron to lean against a pile of pillows that appeared behind him.

Laveneder, having been quiet for a moment, had a sudden realization of what happened. She clearly remembered seeing an image of Kagome in her crystal ball. She had also recalled Ron's hands entwined with her own as they touched the glass. Looking at Ron, she saw the realization in his blue eyes.

"We are Seers," they said in unison.

This time Trelawney spoke up. For once, the far away look was not on her face nor was the dreamy expression in her eyes. Lucidness had settled on her features and her voice had a serious tone to it. "Yes my children," she spoke seriously, "you are blessed with the gift of the Sight. And yes, Mr. Weasley, I always knew, as I did for you, Miss Brown. From the moment you both came to Hogwarts, I knew of your inclination."

Ron was in awe. He never understood why he kept signing up for Divination—Harry had stopped after the fifth year and Hermione thought it was rubbish for the gulls. Ron had some similar queries, but he kept coming back year after year. He thought, or rather tried to convince himself that it was because it seemed to be an easy grade. It never occurred to him that he had an affinity to Divination. Deciding to think about the matter, he tuned in to the conversation again.

"You, Miss Brown," Trelawney started, "and you, Mr. Weasley have a special gift. You are bonded as individuals by your gift but also by your love. You were meant to be and the prophecy bond only strengthens that."

"I thought this class was something to do for fun. I never even suspected something like this," Ron queried. "Why not tell us before it all happened?"

"Professor, why not tell us before if you knew?" Lavender got in. She had always liked Divination, even when others said that it was foolish and faulty, because she just _knew_ that something about it rang true. It just felt right to her, just as being with Ron felt right: it was the truth, completely undisputable.

"Perhaps, I may be of assistance at this time," Dumbledore said to the young couple. "As you know, there are some things that can not be revealed until the time is right. More specifically, those things can not be revealed because time binds them into revealing themselves only with it deems necessary. We are all bond by time in one way or another. It is only time itself that allows things to happen. Now," Dumbledore's face took on a serious expression as he glanced at the trio before him, "what you revealed was the absolute truth for you. It will come to pass one way or another, with our manipulation or not. You must not tell anyone of what you revealed for it would be a great danger to all involved if it was publicly learned."

"But, I thought the general rule was that Seers don't remember what they prophesized. Does this mean that our memories of the event will return to us?" Lavender asked in concern.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "I don't want it to come back as a surprise, do you think that it will come back all at once or in parts?" Raising his arm, Ron patted Lavender on the shoulder as she sat on his side.

Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the couple before turning to the Divination professor. She nodded and then allowed the Headmaster to speak again. "I'm sure that it will be a gradual process for you both. Remember, that you must not tell anyone of what you know once the memories return." A bell clanged within the recesses of the castle. "Ah, it seems to be time for lunch. You are both dismissed for the meal."

Both professors watched as the young pair got up, gathered up their things and left for the Great Hall.

"This changes things," Trelawney said quietly after a moment.

Dumbledore nodded and then replied, "We must be sure that steps are taken to protect all of those involved." He began walking towards the door only to turn back. "You know what to do?"

Trelawney nodded. "The same as last time, of course. Time is of the essence."

The two professors nodded in confirmation and then headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

.   
.   
Kagome opened her eyes to see the two women from before leaning over her. She frowned and squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. She sighed. "It wasn't a dream then? I swear things just keep getting more complicated." She sat up with another sigh and then got comfortable.

"Shall we continue, then?" The jewel asked with a smile. At Kagome's nod she started her tale. "As you both know, I am part of you. I am what connects your souls and what separates you. You see, I am both a bridge between your souls and the ravine that divides you from one another. I keep your identities from becoming too enmeshed, yet I make sure that you act as one. But you must understand that I am also separate from the both of you. It is why I was able to _choose_ who should be the keeper or guardian of my inanimate form. I chose to become a part of you Kagome for the specific reason that your heart is true and pure."

"But Kikyo also claimed guardianship of you. She even said that I was her reincarnation; a copy of the real thing." Kagome said with a frown marring her face.

The jewel laughed at the girl's confusion. Midoriko rolled her eyes at the thought. "Kikyo was right in a sense, but she was also wrong on many levels." Midoriko said, rolling her eyes again.

"But why was she wrong? Every time I saw her, she wouldn't fail to bring up the fact that I was only a copy of her."

"Kagome," the jewel said gently, "Kikyo was not who I chose. The fact that your faces are similar is but a fluke of time; a mere coincidence. Even more is that she came into possession of the jewel. Yes, she is a miko, but that was all. Her heart was impure and false because she desired something that she was not supposed to have. She sought to deny her place in life and only made that doubt more apparent when she forced Inuyasha to decide to be human to make her happy. I know of how Naraku betrayed them both, but it was not all his doing. Their individual unhappiness is what set them up for failure. Onigumo, or rather Naraku, was only a manifestation of that problem."

"Then how was Naraku able to corrupt you when he gained possession?"

"Ah, now that is the great misunderstanding. I am and never will be corrupted nor will I ever be pure. I am only a vessel for the desires and intents of the person who comes in contact with me. Think of me as being a basket for grain. When harvest time comes, I am filled with as much as that one laborer can carry. When the basket is empty, I can be filled again by that same person or I can be filled by the next person that chances to pick me up. However, I can choose when this is the case. It is why I chose you Kagome and why I lay dormant in your side. You have the power to purify any imperfections and maintain that purity. That is why you hold the jewel, Kagome."

"Wow...it never...I just...is it really...oh my..." Kagome gushed, "this is all so overwhelming. None of this ever even crossed my mind. What do I do now? Are you both going to stay with me? Can I summon you?"

"Yes to all of those questions, Kagome," the jewel smiled and laughed when Midoriko nudged her in the side. "We will and are both with you at every moment. But, it is more so now than when you traveled to the past. We protected you and will continue to do that. However," the jewel's voice trailed off into a girlish giggle, "there is another who will take over that job for us, at least on the physical plane."

Kagome had a slightly confused look on her face. She couldn't think of anyone that would fit the role of a protector and wondered what the two women were smiling and giggling about. She looked to them and got the feeling that it was about something she'd not thought of before.

"Yes, child, I speak of the dog demon," the jewel said with a smile. "He is the one who has vowed to protect you."

"Oh and what a protector he is," Midoriko sighed. "He may be a demon, but what girl wouldn't want one such as him watching out for them?"

"Why Midoriko, you are a naughty girl! I had no idea," the jewel said with a laugh.

Kagome looked on with a flustered expression on her face. "But, we're just friends! He'd never think that way about me," her voice dropped down to a small whisper, "would he really think about me like that? I'm just Kagome, surely there are others more to his liking."

"My dear child, you are definitely Kagome." The jewel's voice took on a mysterious tone, "what's not to like about something so unique?"

Midoriko sighed and began to stand up as did the jewel. "It's time Kagome, you are near consciousness. And do not worry; we are here as is he." The two women were surrounded by a bright, but comforting light that seemed to be drifting them away. "Remember: we're here with you always, as is your family and your protector. You have new friends and you are not alone. Just call on us when the time is right and we will be there."

The two women faded into the bright light. Soon after, Kagome found herself awake and lying down in her bed. She raised her hand to rub her eyes and then looked down to see the Shikon jewel resting on her chest. It was attached to a beautiful silver chain that seemed too flimsy to hold the glowing stone. Suddenly, she heard Midoriko's voice in her mind.

"_**This chain will not break nor can it be removed from your body. Only you can remove it, Kagome**_. "

Placing the jewel down, Kagome let out a sigh and wondered what kind of complication this would bring to her life.

Little did she know just how right her worries were.

.   
.   
¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸

WL1031: Interesting chapter, there...

Jade: Oh, I know what you mean!

WL1031: And what did Naraku see in Kanna's mirror? It obviously wasn't something that he liked.

Jade: Shh! Don't say anything, man! Let the readers think on it and guess!

WL1031: Alright, 5 cookies to the person who can guess as to what Naraku saw in the mirror! (holds up a bag of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies)

Jade: Hey, those are mine! Give 'em back! (WL1031 runs off laughing) Oh, that crafty wench! Review, you lovely readers, you!


End file.
